The Spear that guards the Priestess
by JFai
Summary: Lancer from the Fourth Grail War, is reincarnated as a teen, with his curse still active in this new life. He has a new family and a senior in high school in Fuyuki City. What happens when he meets a priestess and finds out he has to protect her? A master from the Fifth war with an old enemy wants the grail for themselves. What could happen. Lancer/OC pairing (not mine).
1. The day he met her

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story as they belong to their respective creators. Starlight AT owns the OC Hikari Himemiya, Shirou Ogami and Rei Tachibana.**

**Hello and welcome to this new story! This is a Fate/Stay Night story (for the most part)**

**The Lancer from the 4th Grail War; Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, is the starring character along with Starlight AT's OC's.**

**Now this is my first time using someone else's characters so Starlight, I hope I get the personalities correct. If you see something out of whack, please tell me and I will make the adjustments.**

**This story takes place in a different continuum of Fuyuki City. The Fifth Grail has concluded and some time has gone by. **

**A strange force though, has slowly infiltrated the city trying to start-up something.**

**Diarmuid been reincarnated as normal teen meant to protect the priestess of an established temple. What will occur with these characters and what will develop between them?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The day he met her.**_

* * *

He was having the same dream again. He was floating in an abyss and barely conscious of his surroundings.

Diarmuid could think of briefly the last time he spoke; it was to the ones that betrayed him. The battle he wanted to finish with Saber ended in tragedy with his death and the noble spearman declaring his unresolved hatred towards his master Kayneth, Saber and her master, Kiritsugu.

_It wasn't how I wanted it!_ He lamented as he continued floating in the darkness. _Why does everything I try to hold end up filthy and broken. _That was the kind of life Diarumuid had before being revived as a Servant in the Fourth Grail War.

He had a rather handsome face (some would even say beautiful) with his black hair combed back. He had a mark on his right eye,that looked like a beauty mark. His figure was lean and muscular.

Diarumuid was the former hero of Ireland once a part of the Knights of Fianna of legend. He had always been known for his looks by many maidens and it didn't help that he had a curse placed upon him.

_That curse placed upon me ruins everything! Any maiden who looks upon my face and sees my mark instantly fall in love with me. Hah, the power of love is a curse! _He always hated it; not knowing what love was in its purest form without bewitchment. Of course he thought he found it with Grainne.

Diarumuid's heart ached when thinking about her. The same thing happened again when dealing with Kayneth's wife, Sola-Ui, whose obsession led them down a path of no return.

_I can't stand this no more. My history is nothing but tainted rust. If…If I could just start a new life anywhere, I wouldn't mind!_ He thought as his mind was fading once again.

As he felt as if he was falling a hand touched his forehead gently. Opening his eyes he saw a vague outline of a woman with long-silver hair and red eyes. Getting a look at her the spearman recognized her as Saber's proxy Master! "What are you doing here?" His voice rang with shock and distaste.

Irisviel Einzbern, wife of Kirtisugu Emiya and homunculus destined to become part of the grail, looked sadly at him. "There is no time in this limbo. What you're perception of time is an instant, time has passed and the Fourth Grail War has ended a decade ago."

The former Lancer looked surprised. "Who won it in the end?"

She shook her head. "There were no winners at that time. But that is not important," Irisviel moved it along. "What's important is this; would you like a new chance at life?"

Diarumuid appeared surprised by what she said. "What do you mean?"

"It's as I said. You can have this new chance at life; a new slate!" She offered.

This news caused him to have hope; a new life without any of his memories bringing him down? "Would I be free from this blasted curse?"

Irisviel didn't offer him good news as she shook her head once again. "I do not have enough power to rid you of something that's been linked to you for so long, I'm sorry…"

He snarled angrily. "Than what good are you, let me return to the darkness!"

Red eyes met brown eyes briefly. "Even though it is a part of you it doesn't mean that their isn't hope." She spoke quietly which made him pay attention. "There is an opposite for everything which means that curse be broken. I can't tell you more than that." She talked as she brought his head to rest on her naked lap.

The black-haired man looked surprised for an instant that he didn't notice she had been in her birthday suit but all she did was giggle at him and called him "cute".

"You'll be reincarnated with no memories of this life. All you will have is that innate charm of yours, the ability to wield your spears and unfortunately that curse," Irisviel explained.

He sighed but accepted the terms. If it meant forgetting all this, he could live with the curse.

"You will be born in the time of the Fifth Grail War. What happens next will depend on you, although…" She drawled out.

Diarumuid gave a curious glance. "Although what?"

She shook her head. "You'll have to wait and see!" The woman gave him a smile.

He groaned but returned it half-heartedly. His body started glowering as a pillar of light surrounded his frame.

"I guess this is it?" He called out to her.

"Yes, do enjoy this, and if you meet the red/violet-eyed girl..." She yelled to him.

Diarumuid didn't hear that last part as he tried calling her again but soon vanished.

Irisviel sighed. "Darn it, I couldn't get out fast enough. Oh well, he'll learn in this new life." The woman turned around and saw a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and red/violet eyes; she looked like a teenager.

"I only glanced so far in the future to discover that this girl is an important part to play in it! I do hope she's up to snuff?"

The homunculus glanced up and saw a single ray of light. "Hikari…"

* * *

**Lainn household**

An alarm clock went off in the teen male's room. It had that annoying sound that could pierce your eardrums and he hated it! Moving his arm to the snooze button, Dermont grunted out a response and returned to sleep. _Just give me a little time; I can't deal with anything today!_

Dermont felt relieved that he could get at least 20 minutes of sleep. It was perfect. Or so he thought. A door opens and then he feels a figure on his bed!

"Get up, Dermont!" A pre-teen boy with short blue hair cried out happily! "You can't sleep forever you know!" The boy hopped on his back like a cushion.

The black-haired teen griped in aggravation at his younger brother bothering him at this ungodly hour! _Crap, and it was perfect too… _"Will you get off me, runt?" Dermont yelled out, forcing the boy to get off him.

The boy looked miffed at being called that. "Who are you calling runt, bowl-head!?" He cried indignantly. "My name's Seta!"

Dermont gave a snarl to Seta. "Sorry, if you only come up to my elbow's, than you are a runt, runt!"

This caused Seta growl. "Stop calling me runt, knob-rocket!"

To add insult to injury the older brother pulled his siblings cheeks until it made a funny face. "Hah, only a face mother could love!"

Seta pulled his face from his grip and tried stomping on his foot which Dermont saw and the former ended up hurting his barefoot against the hard wooden floor.

"You shouldn't go stomping around like that; you'll destroy a town one day, runt!" Older brother laughed at him.

Seta growled again and was about to retort until a woman's voice called too them. "Boys, stop playing around up there and get ready for school!"

"Yes, mom!" They both called to her. Taking advantage Seta elbowed Dermont in the stomach and ran out the room, not before sticking his tongue out.

"Little bastard!" He whispered with an annoyed tone. Dermont rolled his eyes at being up and started getting ready for school. His room was mostly clean, save for some clothes on the floor but it's not like it was a dump. Seta's on the other hand was a pigsty.

Fifteen minutes later after washing off and brushing his teeth, Dermont returned wearing his school uniform; a light brown short-sleeve shirt, opened with his t-shirt showing and brown slacks. His hair combed back giving him a rocker kind of look.

He looked at his face and saw a handsome 17-year-old in his senior year of high school and it began his first day of the new semester. Dermont Lainn, was an Irish-born native living in Fuyuki City, Japan thanks to his dad's job as an engineer.

Dermont had grown up in Ireland with his younger brother Seta, their father Richard and his mother, Stella, who suffered from illness since she was a gir. From his memory of his mother, she was rather timid but sweet, due to the illness that took her and he was 6 years old when she died while his brother was still a new-born.

Their father, Richard Lainn, was understandably devastated when his lovely wife perished and went to depression. Dermont thought that he and his father wouldn't survive the loneliness of a mother and wife passing until his dad met someone through work.

Her name was Shoko 'Kanzuki' Lainn; a woman with long black-hair and eyes, who looked rather young despite being in her late-thirties, whose work took her places around the world. She had met Richard and was instantly smitten with the Irish native.

_Than one thing led to another and two years later they got married and Seta and I got a new mother! _He sardonically thought of his new mom. He didn't have any problem with her in the slightest. In fact he thought of her as a real parent despite being his step mom.

Of course in his heart no one would replace Stella, however (his dad mentioned this once) that he got his mother's big heart.

Shoko also took instantly to Seta, who was two years old then and Seta took a shine to her as well (being the only mother figure he knew). They lived in Ireland for a couple of years before her work took her back to Japan. His father could go anywhere with his job and they left for Japan.

It had been a change of pace for Dermont, giving that he was a foreigner in this country and it had been tough that he had to learn the rules and dialect.

The black-eyed teen wondered at times what his mom, Shoko, did for a living. She never said but it did pay the bills and let them live in this High Victorian styled house with a spacious back yard with a dojo.

Dermont heard his stomach growl and knew it was time for breakfast.

He went downstairs to see Seta, who was eating cereal and listening to some music with his IPAD, Richard, who was reading a book, and had short brown hair and looked middle-aged, and Shoko, taking off her apron and about to eat her Japanese styled breakfast.

_It's surprising that we've adapted all our lifestyles here? _He thought ruefully as he saw that Shoko made him a Japanese breakfast as well; which he didn't mind.

"Dermy, I hope you had a good sleep last night?" She asked her son, voice dripping with kindness. He grunted out an affirmative as he ate his rice first. She always called him by his nickname "Dermy" when they were in the house.

"It was cool, mom, even though I got woken up by a certain runt of the litter…" He drawled out.

Hearing that he got called that nickname, Seta threw off his earphones. "What you say?!" he obnoxiously yelled. "I dare you to say that again!"

Richard, who didn't take his eyes off his book, tugged him down back in his seat. "Butt in seat, Seta!" He rumbled and went back to reading. "I raised you better than that!"

Shoko only sighed at her husband's way of parenting. "Please don't tease you're brother Dermy, you know he gets upset easily!"

Dermot gave a wry laugh as he saw Seta's face turn red. "Mom, don't defend me to him, I can take care of myself!" Seta boldly stated.

The Japanese woman laughed easily. "Of course, you can handle your own, Seta!" This made Seta have a big smile on his face which Dermot only rolled his eyes.

"Son, how was practice yesterday?" His dad said looking at him.

Dermot had taking up Naginata lessons at the Fujimura Tendo that taught various weapons handling. He's been doing these lessons back in Ireland before moving here as well and knew his way around a staff.

He couldn't figure why that was, it just felt natural to him. _Now that I think about it, Seta is good with'em too, when he's not being lazy with his regimen. _"It's going fine, dad! Along with Taiga-sempai says to drop on by once in a while!"

Richard tensed up at that. "Uh…tell Fujimura, I'll stop by when she's not holding a kendo stick on her person…" Shouko giggled at that.

"Doesn't she teach in your high school, Dermy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's been there for a long while. She even claims that a lot of stuff happened there before we moved here."

This caused Shoko and Richard to look at him for moment.

Seta was jamming to something and belted out "My way, kasanaru yo ima, futari ni GOD BLESS!"_(You converge with my way. Now, God Bless us…)_

_Is he singing that Haruhi Suzumiya song again?_ He bewilderedly thought. The parents gave a quick glance at the boy who got the hint to keep quiet.

"What kind of things, Dermont?" Richard asked with a poignant look.

Dermont gave a confused glance. "I don't know, it kind of went into something you see from _Poltergeist _or _The Grudge_. But that stuff is fiction. She does have a joking side to her as well."

Shoko didn't smile for an instant and looked at Richard who returned the glance.

_What's up with them? _Dermont thought. He was going to ask before he saw what time it was. Dermont inhaled his meal and drank a cup of water while banging his chest.

"I have to get to practice at school!" He told them as he headed for the door.

Before he left his dad met him by the door. "Dermont…." He rumbled out but nothing came.

"Dad, what's wrong? " He asked looking at the time again.

Richard only shook his head. "Nothing, it can wait, just be careful, you hear me?"

Dermont sighed irritated. "Yes dad. Why you always got to tell me that!" He waved and said "bye" to Shoko as well and headed off to school.

Shoko moved Seta to get ready for school as well since she would take him today. "Are you that concerned Richard?"

"You would be too if you knew the circumstances…" He said. Shoko reached for his hand.

"I do know and he'll be involved in what will happen to this place." She alluded to something.

"Still he's young; why does my son have to be the one involved?" He asked as if they had this discussion before.

"I can't answer that but Mage's Association branch I work in detail that he is a part of this. Clairvoyants have confirmed this as well." She said earnestly.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Aye, and it's not mere luck he's good with a pole or spear as well. I didn't want him playing with those things but he always grabbed them. Who'd have thought it would be part of his job description."

"Not to worry, he'll be ready for this; along with the priestess and that new shrine that got set up after the fifth grail war. I'm still trying to glean any kind of information about her but she seems dependable…if not wishy-washy!"

Seta arrived his gear; a white shirt with blue slacks and black shoes. A backpack hung on the side of his shoulder. He had a mischievous look to him. "Hey I'm ready you two? Are you going to kiss mom, dad?"

Richard blanched at his son's bluntness while Shoko only giggled. A moment later Seta lay on the floor with knot on his head as Richard walked out to head to work.

"Uhhhhhhhh, what I say?" He drawled out which Shoko giggled at her son's expression and helped him up.

Giving a last glance to where Dermont was she looked serious. _Be strong Dermy…_

* * *

Dermont was running trying to get to Homurahara Academy. His house was located on the southern end of this side of the city with the other Western styled houses were located. He passed by the old Tohsaka residence.

Looking at the house he wondered what happened to the previous honor. He asked his classmates about it and some said that a girl named Rin Tohsaka used to live there before going abroad. Surprisingly someone who appears once a month to keep it clean.

Running passed it he saw various students making the trek to school. He then noted another shrine a couple of blocks away. Slowing down he saw the steps to the temple. It read 'Himemiya'.

_I think the person goes too my school too? _The lean teen thought as he soon continued his trek.

* * *

On the shrine grounds another male was standing by the house to the temple. A teen male with short black hair with bangs to the right and blue eyes waited for someone to get finished.

His name was Shirou Ogami, second year at Homurahara Academy. The black-haired teen had found out once that another Shirou went to the school a decade ago; Shirou Emiya.

He'd seen pictures of him in the school year book.

Stopping his thoughts he decided to get things moving along. "Come one Hikari, it shouldn't take you this long to finish a prayer, right? " He called to her.

A loud crash could be heard which made the handsome teen wince. "Have a nice fall, Hikari?"

The sound of footsteps could be heard and the door opened; a girl with blonde hair and red/violet eyes with a petite body appeared and she looked rattled.

"Ah, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Shirou!" She cried as it appeared she was getting her school clothes on; a brown vest over a white buttoned shirt, brown skirt and wearing brown loafers on her feet.

Her name was Hikari Himemiya, priestess in training for her family's temple. She's been living here for 16 years give or take after a certain event rocked the city to the core.

Smiling at his friend (and secret crush) he jetted out a thumb. "We have to get to class Hikari or we'll be late once again!"

This caused the pretty blonde let out a complaint. "Ahh, I'm going to make us late, again!"

Sighing at her personality he led her down the stairs and head off to school. Shirou and Hikari had been friends since they were kids and acted more like siblings, even though the former thought of her more than a friend at this moment and time.

Ogami didn't know how to show these feelings to her as he suspected that she either didn't recuperate them or that she was far too gullible to catch on to his growing affection for the priestess. His family also came to this city two months before Hikari's.

For sport, Shirou took up various sports like Archery and Kendo but shined in using karate. Turning his head to see his friend trying to catch up, he smiled free of guile.

* * *

**Homurahara Academy**

Dermont arrived at the school and headed straight to one of the dojo's outside the school. His class didn't start for another 45 minutes unlike his younger kohai's so he decided to use this time to spruce up on his technique.

Going to the locker he opened it to show a ton of pink cards (laced with perfume) drop at his feet. Groaning at what happened he knew what this meant.

Ever since he could remember he found himself at the company of affectionate or obsessive girls in his life. At first he never grasped it. It was innocent at first when he was a kid and just had the teen girls attention but when he became a teenager it shocked him.

Girls left him either cards, pictures of themselves showing their breasts and even going the mile and just regaling him with words of love at his home at one point…naked!

His father found it annoying and even Shoko, the pinnacle of patience found it tiresome and at one point threatened any girl or woman who decided to appear on their doorstep with a rather large katana blade (which Dermont and Richard found surprising that she even had it.)

There was even a point when he first came to high school and got undressed and Dermont felt like a deer being watched by wolves and he was right! Turning around he saw a couple of females with cells trying to get a picture of the goods.

_That is what earned me the ire of my male classmates and the undying affection of the women population of this school! _ He shook his head dismissively. _It's always the same, they get a good look at me and they act like I'm the Beatles or something! _He griped as he dropped the cards in the trash.

This is not what he wanted. He found it very hard to make any kind of friends! He was a loner for the most part and to an extent he liked it but he at least wanted someone to confide in…

Taking another breath he got dressed and put on a pair of blue hakama styled pants and a white shirt and grabbed a wooden Naginata in his hands. Doing a couple of horizontal strikes he felt at ease at using this pole. It felt like an extension of his body.

In the window of the dojo he didn't notice a girl with long black hair with two ribbons in her hair and blue eyes take note on what he was doing.

Just as he made another strike the girl moved away before being seen.

The girl's name was Rei Tachibana, Student president of the school along with being a mage. She was in the same year and age as Hikari and Shirou and had kept her eyes on Dermont Lainn since she came in her freshman year.

It wasn't that she liked him or something as she didn't find that kind of thing logical for the most part and even though she knew he was attractive, she also knew why that was. Lucky for her she was using something to dampen that curse of his.

Some people called her the second coming of this schools former Ice Queen, Rin Tohsaka. Rei heard the rumors and only scoffed; if they only knew that she was a distant relative to the jewel mage from Rin's father side of the family.

She decided to head to the Student council office to get some things done. As she headed to the main part of the school she saw two people at their lockers.

_Speak of the two idiots…_She drawled with a roll of her eyes as Hikari and Shirou made it.

Shirou finished changing his shoes until he heard a wail from his friend. "What's wrong this time Hikari?"

Looking up he saw a stream of tears roll down the blonde's face. "My lucky pendant isn't in my locker!"

This got a blank look from Shirou (and Rin who continued rubbernecking into the situation, to her disbelief.) "Umm, Hikari, I know you're a priestess but you REALLY have a lucky pendant?"

"It's only for a certain subject I'm not good in!" She double checked her locker and sure enough nothing.

"Well, you did have archery class yesterday you might have…" He didn't finish as Hikari hugged him. "That's right, I did, thanks so much Shirou!"

She sped like a lightning bolt heading for the archery dojo. Shirou felt a flush of happiness mixed with disbelief. She was really that fast? How come she always complained about running to school if she had that kind of mileage?

He then saw Rei, with a drop of sweat going down her head. "Hey, Tachibana, you tired of looking stupid like a fish with a hook in its mouth?"

Said girl gave him a chilling glare that caused a shiver to go up his spine. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder as to dismiss him and headed to her destination.

"…Bitch!" He whispered harshly.

**Ka-chink!**

Shirou felt a tiny throbbing on his forehead. Looking down he saw a yen piece on the ground. Picking it up, he wondered if Rei did that.

"Big money bitch," He griped.

**Ka-chink! Ka-chink!**

He felt two blows and saw two more pieces of yen by his feet. Shirou saw her figure in the distance. Could she hear him? Not wanting to take any chances he high-tailed it to his class!

* * *

At the Archery dojo Hikari had made it there and opened her locker. It took a couple of moments until she found her pendant! Smiling happy she placed it around her neck.

As she got everything back inside and headed back to school she heard someone throw out an attack yell. Piquing her curiosity she found herself moving to the Naginata dojo and saw a figure doing a couple of strikes.

Her eyes widened on how his styled flow freely. _I wonder who he is. _She thought then remembered there was a student at this school who was part of this club and captain as well.

"He's looks like a professional wielding that!" She whispered happily. As he did another motion, Hikari felt happy at seeing his form but soon snapped out of it. "Wait, why did I feel that? It feels like he has some charm on him?"

The feeling he was giving off enticed her once again but she fought it off. "I wonder why he has that?"

She was about to get closer until she remembered she had class! "Oh man, I can't be late!" The blonde criticized her moment being lost in the fog.

The red/violet eyed teen didn't notice that she bumped into three seniors; they looked like typical delinquents.

"Hey watch where you're going, mouse!" One said with a mohawk.

Hikari hiccupped cutely which made one of them laugh, which did not ring with any concern. "Awww, you made her cry!"

The third joined in. "Hahhah, she's like a kitten or something?"

"Nah, more like a bitch who needs to learn her place in bumping into us!" The leader said with a perverse smile.

"Um, I'm sorry, I should have paid better attention to my surroundings!" She bowed her head in fear at the frugly looking guys.

"Yeah, well how will you make this up to us?" The third dude said.

"Maybe you should come with us to the bleachers? You can give us something worthwhile!" The second one exclaimed.

Hikari looked confused at the moment before swallowing a scream. "Wait, you mean that? You can't!" She finally figured it out (to her shock and slight embarrassment).

"Why not, you started all this, bitch!" The leader said grabbing her wrist. She tried pulling it away but the other two grabbed her feet and legs.

"Come on, it will be fun, it's just a quickie!" The leader leered at her petite body. "You are a blonde too; you must be a foreigner?"

"Yeah, we've got a lot of those lately, like Lainn!" "The second one referred to Dermont.

"Hah, he thinks he's better than us, punk ass!" The third said hatefully.

"Who gives a fuck about him? Let's go and do it!" Leader commanded as they started lifting her up.

Hikari tried pulling them off her but they were stronger than her. In her head she wished Shirou was there with her! Closing her eyes she waited for the end. Her purity would be lost like a candle in the wind!

A body crumpled to the floor. Opening her eyes at the noise she saw another guy getting punched by Dermont! _It's him? _She cried in her head.

"What the fuck you doing here, Lainn?" The leader asked giving an angry look.

The black-eyed teen only scoffed. "I couldn't keep my concentration with all this racket and I find you bothering this girl?" He condemned the punk. "You're trash to the lowest degree, Hidiyoshi!"

The leader named Hidiyoshi spat at his feet. "Fuck, I don't give a shit if you do! She bumped into me and I want compensation!"

"What you want is to get that thing you call a dick off!" He jeered. "I've heard from the girls at this school that's it small so your captive there won't feel a thing!"

Hikari blushed at Dermont's language. "Um, I don't want to feel that thing, um… !"

This made the Irish teen laugh. "See, even she knows about it!"

She squeaked out again. "No, that's not what I meant!" _Oh, why is he making fun of me?_

"Will you two shut up!"Hidiyoshi yelled and let Hikari fall to the ground. "I'm taking you out, Lainn!"

Hidiyoshi went for a punch but Dermont eyed him carefully, moved his body to the left and rammed a right hook to his cheek. The punk felt an impact that felt like brick until he felt his nose broken thanks to a palm strike by Dermont.

Landing with a heap Hidiyoshi was unconscious. Hikari looked stunned that he had been able to beat those jokers up. _I think he could even be better than Shirou?_ Hikari thought bewildered.

Dermont went to see if she was all right and looked at her face. To Hikari he looked kind of reluctant until she noted he looked momentarily surprised. _It feels as if he's happy for some strange reason…_She soon felt hypnotized by his glance and her eyes went slightly glassy.

The combed back black-haired teen looked frustrated and got up fast. "If you are okay, get to your class, it's starting!" Red/violet-eyes went wide with surprise at how forceful he sounded and got up but soon fell back on her bottom, giving a tiny yelp.

Looking at her as if she was a fool Dermont helped her up. "Umm, thank you for helping me!" She bowed to him but the older teen brushed her off and started walking off.

"Hey…um….could you tell me your name?" She called out to him.

He didn't turn around all the way but spoke clearly. "The name's Dermont Lainn. And you would be best to forget you ever met me."

The blonde couldn't hide the amount of surprise once again from showing on her face. "Why would I want to forget you?" She urged on trying to walk close to him. "You saved me and…"

"Look, I only helped you cause I didn't want those jokers talking about it later!" He somewhat snarled. "Besides why didn't you do anything to defend yourself?"

She looked down as anxiety went through her. "Well…I…"

"You should have at least tried putting up a fight!" He marched up to her. "If I wasn't here, the gods only know what could have happened to you!"

She felt like a tiny bug at the moment as her shoulders shivered. "I know…but…"

He sighed aggravated and calmed down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for snapping like that. Just be careful from this point out all right?"

She slightly heard him as she was replying what he said about doing something.

Dermont had an idea and got close to her. Luckily he had his bag close to him and pulled out a milk box. He placed the straw inside the box and had the tip at the bottom of her nose. He gave a slight squeeze and…

"Ah, what was that!" She squealed in surprise. "It tasted like milk!"

This got a small laugh from Dermont. "Haha, than don't space out like that…um, what's your name?"

Hikari, who looked dazed that he did that joke, yelled out her name. "My name is Hikari Himemiya, I'm in my second year of high school and I'm 16 years old!"

Dermont's didn't know what to say to that exuberant way of introducing ones' self like and just nodded. "Gotcha, I'll call you Himemiya then." He started heading back to the dojo. "Get to class space cadet!" and walked back.

With that warning Hikari remembered that her class was probably starting and ran back to the main building.

* * *

In one of the windows of the second floor Rei Tachibana, who had used magecraft to enhance her sight, saw everything that happened with Hikari and Dermont.

"So he isn't the kind of person who'd let someone deal with something by themselves?" Her voice had an air of indifference to it. "Hmph I'd at least thought he would have ignored her given his own situation with the opposite sex."

Rei this time went to the Student Council room before her next class.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

In the outskirts of Fuyuki City stood a castle in the forest. The Einzbern's lived in this castle when it came to The Grail Wars but one hasn't happened in 15 years. It had gathered dust until now.

A car drove up to the castle and the doors were dark. A chauffeur got out and opened the door for the mistress of the castle.

The figure that appeared was a beautiful woman wearing a purple coat with white boots and a white scarf over her neck. She walked elegantly to the main gates and opened the doors.

It had been ages since she was last here. She had only been a child when but everything was the same, save for cobwebs and the like but she would get her maids and help to get the castle into shape.

Taking off her hat, the figure had long silver hair and smiled. "Ah home at last!" Illyasviel Einzbern said as she gave a spin with her arms wide as if she were _Mary Tyler Moore_ in the streets of New York City.

"I made it after all!" She gave a toss of her hat!

_Of course you did, child! _A voice in her head said. It sounded warped but it was a woman. _It's taking time but we have made it back to Fuyuki. How long has it been for you?_

Illya thought about it. "15 or 16 years give or take? Not sure on the matter."

_Well that doesn't matter now. Since you do have something you want done, correct?_

The snow fairy looked momentarily as if she didn't have emotion. "That's right Caster. I want to get the grail in my possession and nothing will stand in my way!"

* * *

**I end this first chapter on that part! **

**This story takes place 15/16 years later and Shirou, Rin, and Sakura have moved on. Will they make some appearance or another I can't say but I'll make sure to allude to something.**

**So for this story Illya (and Caster) will be the antagonists for this story. How those two got together will be explained on a later date.**

**I changed Diarmuid's name to Dermont for his reincarnation and if you noticed Cu Chulainn (Lancer from the fifth grail war) is his younger brother in this life too! Seta is Cu's current name (the same thing I am using in Senshi Continuum). I thought it wouldn't hurt.**

**I got Lainn from the last part of Chulainn. So I kind of glance over some parts of Dermont's new life as he still has the curse and his step mother, Shoko. She and Richard are OC's by me.**

**I will say Shoko does work for the Mage's Association (big thing in the Fate universe). It appears she knows something along with Richard but how much that is you'll have to wait and see.**

**Rei Tachibana (OC) I am having her be a distant relative to Rin (and by extension Sakura). Hikari is important to this story as she is a priestess (and main female protagonists) along with Dermont as well. Shirou and Rei will be on for the ride too!**

**Okay another dump of info (the non-smelly kind); why am I using an author's OC's for this story and how I came across it?**

**Well I've read Starlight AT's fan fiction Dissidia Viginiti Uns Final Fantasy, for two years now and it's gotten to a part that I know a certain amount of the characters (only 3) and asked a question which generated this idea I had.**

**I got the okay from Starlight to use her characters for this Fate/Stay Night story and there you have it. The story is good and has picked up the entertainment value with what's happening.**

**I highly suggest you read her story to get a better view with Hikari, Shirou and Rei, as they belong to her for that story. **

**It's based of the game about Cosmos and Chaos starting another recurrence but this time the chosen warriors from both sides are like Servants and needed to be called by masters (Hikari and the others) to battle. The story is still going on so get caught up.**

**Starlight, thank you very much for allowing me to use your characters. I hope I can keep their personalities intact! ****This story is leading to something given the title of this story so look forward to it. **

**Now not sure when the next update will be since this is new and I have other stories I gotta show love too so for now this will be on hold until I'm caught up with some stuff. **

**I can estimate that I can at least get another chapter in sometime in December!**

**Peace!**


	2. The Servant cards you'll be my partner?

**I don't own any characters that appear in this story as they belong to their respective creators. Starlight AT owns the three OC's that.**

**Greetings and welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter! **

**Well I'm surprised about the amount of people following this in a short amount of time; thanks! I guess this story can hold its own.**

**Last chapter introduced our heroes and the antagonists who is none other than Illya and Caster!**

**Update: 11/28/13**

**Hey, Happy Thanksgiving all! Going through this chapter I discovered I might have rushed a couple of things when it came to the fight scenes and decided to improve on it a little. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Update: 1/17/14**

**Hello, I'm once again editing certain things out. Due to not thinking about certain consistency I'm switching Dermont's personality to match his mindset. Only with his interactions with his brother. Thinking on it I was focused on the story then characters so I'm doing some recon on this! Hope you like it!**

**So how will I go about this next? Find out now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Servant cards; you'll be my partner?**_

* * *

**Fuyuki City; shopping district**

The delinquent Hidiyoshi was in a foul mood as he traveled the streets of the city in the evening trying to look for some grub.

His face looked like he'd spit fire and acid. "That fucker…" He kicked an empty can by his feet down an alleyway. Not only did he get beat down by Dermont for defending Hikari, the teen kicked him and his lackeys of the team!

The memory burned in his head as he thought about it. _That little twat; kicking me off the team for such bases! _Hidiyoshi tried defending his place but the black-haired man didn't want to hear any excuses.

Dermont told him that if he could treat people like trash and think of teen girls as nothing more than meat on a stick than he didn't need his position on the team!

That made him even angrier as he punched a nearby wall; he ended up hurting his hand as blood appeared on his knuckles. "I hate him and that childish, wimpy girl!" He whispered harshly as he thought about doing all sorts to the blonde haired girl and beating…no, killing the Irish teen.

"That's all I want; I'd give anything to have that wish granted!" Hidiyoshi's voice came out as a growl.

"My, such hostile energy you have, boy…." A woman's voice said.

A sound of footsteps could be heard as the shaved head delinquent turned around; he saw a woman wearing a long purple coat and her hair was silver/white. "Who the hell are you; some old hag wanting to get her kicks off teen boys?"

Illyasviel stopped walking for an instant. Did this joker say she had a thing for teen boys?!

**CLAP!**

"Why I never; to hear some brat like you declaring I rock the boat?" She yelled quickly. "I'll have you know my heart already belongs to someone and it's not some dog like you!"

Hidiyosh had collapsed to the ground due to the slap. A red print showed on his right cheek and it throbbed.

The homunculus regained her composure and saw what she did. Not part of the plan. Trying to regain the 'ominous feel' before it turned to slapstick she went back into "evil mode".

"As I was saying; you have a sinister vibe surrounding you," She stated as Hidiyosh got back up and looked at her warily.

"Are you high or something?" He asked stupidly.

_The hell's wrong with him? Work through it Illya! _She thought in her head as she clenched her fist. "Nothing of the sort; I've come to help you through what ails you"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously, why are you talking like you are someone from _Lord of the Rings_?"

She snapped. "That's it!" Her inner "Taiga" came out as she reached and grabbed the smarmy teenager by the scruff of his neck. "Listen and you listen well; I'm going to help you get revenge on whoever caused this. Isn't that what you want, sweet revenge?!"

Hidiyoshi nodded dumbfounded as a drop of sweat cascaded down the back of his neck. "That would be nice…"

She dropped him on his butt and held out a card. "Take this then," Illya sounded calmer.

The teen grabbed it and showed an image of a pasty man wearing a bandana over his head and a skull for a face with two knives in its hands.

"That card will aid in that vengeance so keep it on you at all times!" She urged.

Hidiyoshi looked at the card once again and placed it in his pocket.

"Don't worry about the specifics it will work shortly, so any questions?" Illya asked.

A loud growl responded. "Yeah, could you get me something to eat, I know I'm pissed but a man's gotta eat!" The roar of the stomach got loud.

Illya's face was blank for a couple of seconds before she gave him some yen and walked out of the alleyway; fast enough to escape the fool.

_Are you sure it's wise to give that card to him? _Caster's voice rang in her head as Illya reached the limo and had the driver return to her home.

_Wise, no, but it will give us a chance to see if our plan will bear fruit. _Illya explained. _His emotional energy spiked and the card felt drawn to him. Let's see what pans out, Caster?_

The black limo left the shopping district.

* * *

Hidiyoshi got something from the convenience store and as he ate his meal he started feeling strange. A blood lust came over him as he thought about killing the ones who made him feel this way.

He thought about sneaking around and striking them when they least expect it. But to do that he needed energy!

Finishing his meal Hidiyoshi headed straight for the academy. As he exited he bumped into a guy with short black hair and blue eyes; Shirou Ogami.

Upon seeing the shaved head character, Shirou mouth gaped open. "It's you!" He followed up with pointing his finger.

During the day Shirou found out what happened to Hikari and had come close to anarchy. Seeing the bastard that wanted to do that to his friend and crush, he wanted to beat him senseless!

Before he could say anything the observant boy felt something was wrong with Hidiyoshi and backed off! The delinquent gave him a look and headed to the place to start his trap.

"That bastard, I'll kick his ass later!" Walking in he got something to eat. The feeling he got from him though still lingered in his mind.

* * *

**Homuraha Academy**

Hidiyoshi made back to the school and had easily gotten over the fence. He didn't know he could jump high with ease? A thought appeared to him that it could be that card giving him these abilities?

Not caring about the circumstances all he could think about was ravishing in the amount of energy he wanted to consume. Going to the middle of the field he held out his hand a dark blue sigil appeared underneath his feet.

It grew to thirty feet to gather the life force of the students and staff here! He smiled at the prospect and went back to his home to rest up for the feast. "That's right, I'll be eating fine. You two fucker's are going to die!" He started giggling like a child thinking of slitting their throats.

* * *

**Tachibana residence**

The Student Council president's fine home in the area around the Lainn household. It was another Western styled house but with more finesse as it had a gate in front.

Rei Tachibana's family had it built just for her and thanks to assets from her cousin, Rin, she had all that she needed. It was also placed on a spiritual lay line which was an added bonus so she could do all sorts of mage craft.

She had just finished a delicious dinner of crab cakes and veggies with a cup of cider and was now relaxing in a nice hot bath. Rei had read another magus book of spells when she felt something disturbing.

Giving a sigh she knew that her relaxing time had to come to an end. Getting up from the tub, water ran down Rei's rather nice figure body, her black hair damp from the water. Grabbing a towel she marched over to her room.

Setting up a circle of gems she concentrated mana into them and it showed a map of Fuyuki city. She saw an impulse of energy spike where she went to school. With a wave of her hand the image zoomed as she saw a vague outline surrounding the school.

"Hmmm, looks like someone set up some barrier?" She theorized as she continued observing. "Who would do such a thing at this point and time?"

The cyan-eyed teen thought about why she was here to begin with; she being a student at the Mage's Association and a top student there, she found it surprising that they would give her a mission to come to this city well-known for the two previous grail wars.

Her instructions had been to watch the one named Dermont Lainn and see if anything would happen with his presence within the city.

Placing a contemplative hand under her chin she thought about the variables surrounding him; a certain charm always around him that he doesn't know about and his meeting with that wishy-washy priestess in training!

Rei would have to look into it when she arrived in the morning. To prepare herself, she decided would practice some spells to protect her from the shield. It would be complex since she would have to hold it all day but hey she's a refined woman, she could be discreet.

Raven haired teen went to her window and saw that the moon covered by clouds. "I get the feeling tomorrow night nothing will be the same…"

For an instant her cold exterior melted from her face and it placed with something else that she didn't let anyone see; sadness.

* * *

**Lainn residence**

The combed back black-haired teen felt exhausted as he flopped on his bed. Not only did he have to contend with that jerk Hidiyoshi and his clowns for friends by kicking him off, he had to deal with another hoard of teen girls.

Of course that wasn't what aggravated him since he's used to it; it was a certain long-haired blonde with a personality like that of a child that got to him.

_That annoying girl kept on following me after that incident and wanting to be friends or something! _ He closed his eyes as he saw her sad dejected face as he told her not to bother him. Sure they shared some rueful moment when he did that joke to her but it was a flight of whimsy on his part.

_Then that bull-dog of a friend of hers got mad that I was treating her like that!_ A scowl showed on his face as Shirou had fangs sticking out of his mouth during their lunch period and calling him out. _The way he's defending her, it look like that was his girlfriend or something?_

Shirou continued berating his indifferent attitude until Hikari shrilled for him to stop. Shirou stopped like an obedient dog.

_Why would she defend me when I am trying to ignore her? I don't get her…or the female population in general!_ He gripped in his head.

The well-rounded student with a combed back black-hair calmed down but still frowned upon Dermont's attitude saying that the Irish-native be nicer to her. Hikari's eyes got wide and told Shirou not to get involved.

_Heh, the look on his face, he looked like he got shot! Does she not know that doofus likes her?_ A chuckle escaped his lips as he opened his eyes again and continued thinking. _Well I might be giving her too much credit as she always appears to have her head in the clouds…why is she so meek?_

Growing in annoyance he wondered why that girl continued lingering in his thoughts. Besides she could turn out like those other estrogen driven girls of the opposite sex wanting a taste of his…substance?

Even though for the briefest of moments when he helped her and looked at her, Hikari's face didn't look like he won her over; it was more gratitude and not of lust…but that soon ended.

He couldn't' grasp why that happened. Not liking where his thoughts were going he headed down stairs to get a snack before starting his homework.

Upon entering the kitchen he saw his father at the table with a book and eating dinner that Shoko made earlier before she went back to work. Seta had his ear buds in his ears listening to another favorite song of his.

_He's enjoying it if he's making those gangsta signs like one of those American rappers. _The black-haired teen mused as he headed for the fridge and pulled out a fruit bowl.

As he popped a piece of watermelon in his mouth he saw a tiny hand move for a couple of honey-dew melons. Slapping the hand away Dermont looked displeased. "Stop eating my food, runt!"

The blue haired, red-eyed boy smiled as he ate the stash. "Hah, why should I; we are family after all. Share and share alike as they say!"

Dermont scoffed at his term of phrase. "Don't throw that drivel in my face, runt!"

Richard, who had listened to his sons argue, let them continue. As long as no fist flew or any severe language got said, he was in the safe zone. Even though he did wonder how Seta got that cheeky personality...certainly not from him!

The two siblings continued going back and forth. "Why can't you respect my things, runt?!"

"Why can't you stop calling me names, jarhead!"

"I'm not calling you names if it's true? You are short, right?"

"Only when you stop throwing your weight around, pancake-butt!"

"I'd say I keep in shape due to the shape."

"Panty-eater!"

"Sorry, I've never had disposable ones."

"Albino freak!"

"You're pasty as well, say it with me; sunlight!"

"I get enough sun; of course you probably sparkle in the light!"

"Who'd have thought you would pay any attention to those stories? I'm guessing you like that Edward character?"

"I'm not a fan!"

"You seem to invest in the story however. With that said your actions speak louder than words."

"I'm not into that chick story! You just remind me of that character with your distant ways!"

"See, you know about the character. Just admit you have a thing for it. Don't worry this is a safe place."

"Grrr, I don't like that story, how many times do I have to say it?!"

"The more passionate you say that, the more it's proving my theory right."

"Stop doing that psyco-mumbo-jumbo on me!"

"I think you mean psychoanalyze, genius."

Both brothers took a breath as the war of words concluded. Their father flicked a page in his book. It was a typical day for them.

Then it happened. "Dad, tell Dermont to stop treating me like a patient at a crazy hospital!" Seta exclaimed.

Richard looked at his boys. "About what Seta?" He rumbled.

"The runt's just mad that he can't keep up." Dermont explained as he went for a carton of milk and poured into a cup. "He shouldn't have eaten my snack. One day he'll eat us out of house with that pit of a stomach he has."

"Shut up, I'm going through puberty, I need nourishment; treat me nice or I'll become a juvenile delinquent!"

"You already are a juvenile delinquent with the pranks you pull!" Dermont voice held ire in it. "How anyone can deal with you is beyond me."

"Don't be drinking on the hate-o-raid, you just can't handle my Brooklyn rage!" Seta exclaimed.

Both Dermont and his dad gave a blank look to Seta.

_Those moments I question if he's really mine…_ Richard thought as he rubbed his temples. _Stella, we got ourselves pistol._

"What do you mean Brooklyn rage, we've never been to that place!" Dermont stated as if he's talking to a dimwit. "Did you get that from some abridged nonsense again?

Seta stuck out his tongue "Dude, don't hate because I know what's hip, pancake-butt!"

Richard had to get in the conversation before it went into star ships flying in the sky or worse; baby, baby, baby, oh!

The dad gave a shake of his head at the horror. "Seta, we are men living in another country all together, we don't have this, uh, Brooklyn rage; we have Irish rage!"

This time Seta gave the blank stare to his dad as Dermont shook his head at where this was going.

"Dad, isn't that enforcing a stereotype that as Irish fellows we do nothing but booze around all day at a pub and try to slap a women's arse?" Seta asked his voice ringing in his Irish dialect. "I mean I get when I'm older I'll hide porn or something but you know you're corrupting an innocent person by speaking frank to me.

Dermont tried hiding a look of bewilderment at what his brother answered with and sighed. _The runt actually said something profound; crap I can't deny he's not my brother anymore._

Richard flicked his younger son on the forehead. "Watch that language, Seta; you're not old enough for me to tan that pasty arse of yours as well."

Seta quelled in fear at that as his hand went to his rectum.

"But dad, he wouldn't have said arse if he didn't hear you say it!" Dermont told their father. He purposely used his accent.

The eyes of the father soon turned to him. "The same goes for you too, Dermont!"

Both brothers looked at each other and busted out laughing, to their father's annoyance and confusion (and secret relief).

_If this is how I treated my mum back when I was a lad, I need to apologize for all the gray hairs I gave her…_Richard let it be and went about his book before telling them "To get finished up in here and head off to bed!"

Seta and Dermont went to their rooms before smiling. Dermont went to his desk to study. He then felt a tingling sensation go through him. Turning around he looked outside.

"That's strange, why do I feel something ominous in the air?" He whispered.

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

In the room of a certain blonde priestess, Hikari was finishing up her homework but her thoughts kept going back to her interaction with Dermont. She casted a worried about what she put Dermont through along with Shirou getting in the business.

_I'm so confused; I just met him so it's not like we are friends! _ She propped her arms on her desk. _But he helped me; a person who just comes to one's defense can't be mean._

She then felt guilty on how she treated Shirou. _He always comes to my defense if I get hurt or what not. He is my best friend after all. Who knows, he might very well be my partner for when I do my job._

Red/violet orbs grew contemplative. It was her duty as being heir to the Himemiya shrine to stop and quell any spirit or vanquish demons; it what bounds her to the organization known as "The Church".

_And in this family a priestess needs a guard to protect her; which is why Shirou and I have practiced for this very moment when we unify our bond with one another._

Thinking more on it she wondered if she couldn't find someone else. She didn't hate the black-haired boy, who has been her friend since their kindergarten days but he was more like a brother to her.

_It's not like I could ever think of him in that capacity, _She thought in her head.

* * *

**Ogami residence**

Flash to Shirou, who was taking a bath, got a case of the shivers.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone stepped on my grave just now and that my dream of declaring my love for Hikari is going to burn right in my face?!"

Unrequited love is the hardest thing to go through, young Shirou Ogami.

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

_The concept of a priestess and guardian seems more like a marriage pact then anything to me…_She thought as her eyes got wide. _Not…not that I think of such things! It's only a partnership not some pact where one swears virility and devotion to one another!_

Her eyes got swirly and her face hot as she thought of herself in a kind of Japanese styled kimono (sky blue) with her blonde hair in a bun and a man whose face was covered by a shadow wearing a tuxedo stepped up to her and brought her face close to his.

* * *

**Ogami residence**

As Shirou dried off he felt another tingling sensation go through his back as he peaked outside. First left and then right. He closed the door.

"My parents won't mind if I take another bath. I hope I'm not catching a cold!"

He flung of his towel which showed his ass (for the female readers, not sure why he felt like he was a piece of meat just than) and jumped in the water causing a splash.

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

A squeal escaped the mouth of the blonde as she got out of the fantasy! "Why am I thinking such things? I have to keep my body purified and free of any guilty pleasures!"

That was a rule she had to go by based upon being the next head of the Himemiya line after her elder sister started some long journey in Egypt trying to find some ancient relics or something.

A sigh escaped her lips. "I can't doubt myself now. If Shirou is going to partner with me I better prepare for that moment, even though…" A memory of Dermont's walking figure came to her head.

She immediately dismissed it. "No, he doesn't know anything about demons or magic for one thing, that would be bad!"

Double checking her homework Hikari decided that she would take a bath afterward and hit the hay for tomorrow. She didn't know why but something told her it would be eventful.

* * *

**Homurahara Academy (morning)**

It was the next day and students and staff headed back to the thing that bound them; school. Majority of the students griped and moaned about the tests they had to take or teachers that got on their nerves.

In the midst of the group Dermont had arrived as today one of his classes started on early than usual and it was taught by Taiga Fujimura. Having a feeling of indifference on how this would go he didn't notice that around him some students complained of muscle aches and nausea.

Couple of minutes later Shirou and Hikari arrived and immediately Hikari felt something off about this place. It took Shirou a moment to realize that he too could feel a strange presence.

He gripped Hikari's shoulders as it looked like the energy field made her dizzy. "Hikari…"

"I'm fine Shirou," She told him as she looked the sky and saw a thin line of magic; it linked around the school like a web. "Who would do such a thing?"

Shirou also moved his head around and saw that the students continued complaining. "Not sure but this could get bad; if we don't do something everyone could be in danger!"

Hikari didn't want anything happening to any of the students or staff at this school, she made a choice. "This afternoon I'm going to bring down the barrier!"

The blue-eyed teen looked surprised. "Hikari, you can't, your still in training!" He tried convincing her out of her plan. "You are a priestess and I get you don't want people to suffer but we don't know who put this up and could lead to something dangerous!"

"It might be but I won't let anyone suffer!" She spoke up. "To turn away when someone is crying out for help is wrong!"

The male teen knew where this was going; he always knew Hikari had a "savior complex" and tried to keep her clear on what she could do for people and when not to, the former always winning out.

"Hikari you haven't even mastered second-degree spell breaking yet!" He continued. "If you even attempted that you could hurt yourself and even make it worse!"

The blonde grew stubborn about what he said even though she knew he was right. _I'm only partly through my first degree training…can I even attempt it? _ As if some upper deity answered her question she saw more people getting sick. The field was draining them slowly of their mana.

She firmed her resolve. "Shirou, I'm going through with it, with or without your help!" Hikari stated and headed off to class.

Shirou groaned, he would have no choice but to follow her. He caught up with her as the first bell rang.

* * *

Rei Tachibana had arrived a little later than the rest of the rest of the students as she waited in the distance and observed the barrier.

Narrowing her eyes she could see flashes of light escape some people's bodies. "This barrier is strong, it will wipe clean people's supply of energy by the end of the day."

Rei tossed her hair as a gentle wind blew it. She would go for dispelling the barrier when the students left.

* * *

Hidiyoshi waited in the basement of the school siphoning off whatever energy he could get. As the day goes by the barrier would solidify soon and that's when he would strike!

* * *

**Homurahara Academy (afternoon)**

It had been a long day for Dermont as he left his last class and breathed a sigh of comfort. _Even though everyone complained all day about being sick. I feel slightly weird as well,_

Dermont passed it as paranoia and headed to his club activities, he would make the report that Hidiyoshi and his cronies were no longer on would have to begin tryouts for later in the month.

As he left the classroom he accidentally bumped into Rei. Getting a good look, he knew her as the president!

"Sorry about that Ms. Tachibana," He spoke his Irish accent ringing in her ears.

For that brief period Rei had forgotten to put up her charm blocker and ended up in Dermont's geass. Her eyes went glassy and a blush radiated her delicate cheeks. "Umm , no it's my fault Mr…Lainn!"

Even though she said this on the outside, inside she went ballistic. _Da fuck, why am I acting like a love stricken girl? I'm not falling for his womanizing charms! But the more I look at him,_

In an imagined sequence an image of the teen heart-throb and herself came to her head as she thought of them on the beach; the waves crashed on the shore and a giggling Rei being chased by Dermont. She wore a red two piece and he wore gray swim trunks

"Come and get me, sugar lumps!" She laughed as another wave crashed stopping her and that gave the daydream Dermont a chance to catch her and wrap his arms around her.

"I caught you, and now I have you all to myself" he drawled out as the sun set and his face met hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She moaned in pleasure as their lips almost touched as the view of the sun blocked the kiss somewhat.

That was as far as the fantasy went as she tore apart that daydream like paper and forced herself not to look at his face. The fuck, it was getting good too!

She quickly eyed his junk and turned around from him. "I mean…watch where you're going, oaf!

With that forced statement she walked off as fast as her feet could carry her but with one thought on her mind. _I NEED to get him inside some skinny pants someday! I will wreck him!_

Apparently Rei had a thing for trashy and smut stuff; to her ever constant aggravation. Trying to keep up at being perfect comes with a price.

Dermont wondered what her damage was. Shrugging his arms he headed to his club.

* * *

Outside the school court-yard Hikari and Shirou were there discussing their game plan. Hikari noted that the barrier surrounding the school got worse during the day and that they needed to bring it down ASAP.

Shirou agreed as he saw what it was doing to their classmates; people became irritable and a fight almost broke out at one point. "Whoever is doing this is a real sick-o!"

"That's why it needs to come down," Hikari became rather assertive in times like these (always to the shock of Shirou) "Take this," She pulled out a charm from her pocket. "It's something I made during lunch."

He took the paper charm and looked at it. "What's this for?"

"The barrier is causing all electronics to go on the fritz as it can't last long when magic is active," She explained. "This is why people with magic train to contain magic flow from coming out of their bodies."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember the lecture," Shirou mentioned. "You are more spiritually attuned than I am,"

She gave him a smile. "But you excel in more physical combat!"

He got a proud smile. "Yeah, that's true!"

Hikari then got serious. "If you see anything strange, call me with that charm. Once we have a view on all the points we will meet back here in an hour where I'll use my grimoire to de-activate this barrier!"

With a nod Shirou and Hikari split up.

* * *

In the basement Hidiyoshi's body erupted a dark aura as his teeth got sharp and his voice raspy. "Activate the barrier!"

* * *

In the skies of the school the dome solidified completely casting it into a dark haze! The students and staff saw what happened and paranoia grew fast. They started running for the exit of the school but couldn't escape!

Some cried in anguish while others, being braver, tried bashing it with stuff they saw but to no avail. Then they gripped their chest and energy left their bodies. They fell to the ground with a thud.

Shirou was on the east side of school as he saw the skies darkening and saw people collapse to the ground. Rushing to a female student he felt her pulse, it was slow to a crawl. "Damn, someone activated the barrier?!"

He rushed down the stairs and reached the door. Pushing through he saw to his surprise more bodies on the ground. "This is worse than we thought!"

As he was about to contact Hikari he saw a blur approach him. His fighting instincts took control as he blocked the blow and did an overhead toss. What he saw surprise him; it looked like a skinny person wearing a skull mask and it held a dagger of some sort in its grimy hands.

Shirou gave it a weird look before seeing a dozen more surrounding him!

A growl escaped his mouth as he knew he would have to fight his way out of this. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out some brass knuckles. The teen wasn't just on his clubs for show; it helped him improve his innate fighting ability. Shirou could manipulate some mana but didn't have Hikari's amount.

A couple of the slim figures jetted at him, raising their arms to slash the teen. Standing his ground he timed the blows and counted with a palm strike to ones chin and kicked another one on the side of the head. Shirou then went for an uppercut to knock one hard into the air!

Swiftly dodging a slash from another figure he punched it hard in the face, causing what he thought was the nose to bleed, went for a leg sweep when another approached and aimed an elbow to the stomach of one in front of him. Clenching his fist tightly he gathered mana into them and sprinted at the remaining group. Jumping in the air he planted his fist to the ground shattering it causing a medium-sized hole to appear.

Seeing that worked he smiled until one grabbed his ankle! Turning around he saw that they were still moving?! Grunting out a curse word he tried moving his body but another jumped on his shoulders and tackled him to the ground.

Knife in the air it tried stabbing him but he stopped the impalement but struggled against it. "Get off me!" he yelled.

Moving his eyes he saw a dozen more ascend on him. He had no clue where they were coming from but they would overrun him soon and that would be that. "I can't die, Hikari needs me!" He gritted his teeth in anger at how he ended up like that.

As it looked like he would end up dead by these figures hands a blast of mana pushed his assailant off him!

Eyes widening he looked to see the student council president; Rei Tachibana, hold out her hand, a glow radiated from it. "_**Majestic Salvo!**_" She chanted as rainbow-colored blast cascaded around the hoard and eradicating them.

His mouth gaped open at what he saw her do. _Oh come on, the "Ice Queen" actually knows how to fight?!_

Walking to him she scoffed. "Ogami, stop gaping like fool." She tossed her hair to the side.

He growled out. "Why you dissing me wench?!"

"Hush now puppy. Shouldn't you be saying 'woof, woof'" She sniped out.

"The hell, I'm not a dog, you harpy!" He yelled.

**Pa-Chick!**

Shirou felt a blow to his forehead and saw a blue gem on the ground. He picked it up. "Will you stop tossing your money in my face?!"

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sorry, quite unconscious on my part!" Rei sounded insincere. "You're voice just irks me!" Thinking on what she did to him the tsundere snapped her fingers causing the gem to explode in his face.

Shirou yelped and dropped the tiny shards. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing it's just I got irritated that I wasted good money on a slug like you yesterday and had to rectify my mistake," She gave him a smirk. "Can't have you thinking I'll just give it way."

He couldn't believe she was still bad mouthing him along with the fact she was a magus! And eluding to the fact about using the term "Giving it away". He got his mind out of the gutter.

"Rei how long did you know about this?!" Shirou asked getting up.

She answered. "Be specific genius?"

Shirou groaned at her bitchy attitude. "About the mystical shit going on!"

"Ah, see what happens when you give specifics, Ogami," She said in a voice when a mother lectured down to her son. "I've always known, just like how you and that friend of your's have studied up on it as well."

He eyed her with suspicion. "How much do you know about us?"

"I only know general information," She told him. "Along with you studying for being her official partner, which is surprising to me given on her…circumstances."

Shirou didn't take kind that she was talking down to his friend. He could take ego blows but when it came to Hikari he sang a different tune. "Back off Tachibana, Hikari is not some doll!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh here it comes, the dog defends his master?" Ire did not escape her voice which made Shirou angry.

"Ugh, you know what, I'm sick of you thinking that you're better than us!" He yelled at her (to her shock!). "Ever since meeting you, you've done nothing but condescend people and look down at us as if we're bugs. So we don't live the glamorous life, nobody cares!" Shirou shouted his frustration at the mage.

Rei eyes widened, was this little nark giving her the blues?

"So you can take you big money and use it to dry hump yourself till dawn cause I won't let you talk bad about MY friend!" He glared at her.

The long—haired teen mouth was a little open at being told that. She quickly put on her game face and glared at him. "You don't know anything about me, so shut up!" Pain was in her eyes as she said something next. "I can't stand when people throw out conviction of friendship and love so easily, you …" she stopped and got ahold of herself.

This time it was his turn to look surprised.

Before it could continue more of the skinny figures appeared and started gathering around them.

The two students stood side by side as knowing that this wasn't the time for petty arguments. "I am so not through with you Ogami," Rei said as she pulled out a red gem. "But now we should take care of this."

Shirou tightened his brass knuckles. "You got that right, 'angel'" He muttered sardonically which she eyed him with contempt before asking something.

"Can you manipulate any of the elements?"

He shook his head with regret. "Not my forte I'm afraid."

_Which would explain you're sloppy technique with dealing with them! _Rei didn't voice this opinion as it would start a fight and then said, "Nothing more useless than a house broken male,"

"Hey, don't say those kind of things to me, diamond heart!" He raged before he saw her hand glow. A bright radiance came from the jewel she held between her fingers.

"_**Invoke**__**; flame!**_" She casted a fire empowerment spell over his body which Shirou focused in his fists. "That will give you an edge for this fight,"

Looking down at his fists he muttered out a thanks.

"Don't be, I'm only using you for convenience, nothing more," Rei stated her intentions. "We need to break down this barrier before it gets worse!"

Shirou remembered that concentrated power like this could disrupt the lay line. Getting into a fighting stance he firmed his determination. "And what is the school council president bringing to this battle?"

Rei gave him a cunning smirk as she took out some gems. "I can hold my own, puppy!"

The entities soon started attack the unlikely duo. Shirou rushed at them and landed a couple of karate styled punches in quick succession aiming for their stomachs.

With them stunned Rei held a yellow and red jewel between her fingers and joined their energy together creating a windstorm of air and fire engulfing the menace.

The karate student whistled at what she did. Rei didn't say anything on it and they continued fighting their enemy.

* * *

On the other side of the school Hikari was running from those same creatures. They popped out of nowhere.

The blonde moved away from a knife slash and continued running, she had to find the source of the barrier. Before this barrier came up she had found many points and placed the info in her book.

Now she was just waiting on Shirou's investigation but got the feeling that wouldn't be happening due to the dire situation.

_I might have to use what I have but I can't get any leeway!_

The masked figures started throwing daggers at her! Thinking fast she decided to put her training to good use as she held out her blue grimoire and got to a defensive spell. Sweeping her arm in a circle she created a _**Wind Barrier.**_

A wall of wind protected her as the knives bounced back but the assailants kept coming as they got close; judging correctly that her forte dealt with spell casting. She used her mana to solidify her spell and they bounced back but she started getting fatigued.

_I can't continue doing this, I have to save the rest of my strength for the dispel of this barrier but…_Hikari didn't finish as one got behind her and kicked her in the back.

The blonde yelled in pain as she looked behind her! Rolling to the ground she pulled out a paper charm and slammed it into her book. Closing it with a snap the book glowed and changed to quarter inch-staff. Giving a twirl she swept one-off its feet and smacked her weapon against its head. A crack sound could be heard as it didn't get back up.

Looking around she didn't know how this was going to end for her. As a couple more came she knew that she was going to die and she couldn't get enough time to cast any spells.

"I'm sorry, Shirou…" She whispered.

A moment later a couple of strikes could be heard. A swift figure had come up on their blind spot's and aimed for vital areas on their bodies. Hikari saw Dermont, wielding a wooden naganita expertly.

He then went to the ones to her right and spun around hitting the rest. The combed black-hair teen looked serious as he protected her (to Hikari's shock). "You never can stay out of trouble?" Dermont commented with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Hikari didn't t know what to say about being saved by him but she was more amazed that he handled something like this; normally people would be running scared or in this instance be knocked out due to the barrier.

_I wonder why he isn't affected by this?_ She thought. "Dermont, thank you,"

"Don't start that crap again," he said as he got in front of her. "Look I don't know what's going on but seeing you do that trick, something tells me you have an idea or what's going on!"

The red/violet orbed girl eyes widened. It looked like Dermont could accept any situation he was put in. "Yes, the barrier needs to come down!"

"Well I'll defend you, get to it!" He said as he smacked aside another figure.

Hikari then had an idea. She turned her staff back to a grimoire and started another function; scanning the targets. A ray of light came over one assailant and it gave her the information in her book. What she saw surprised her.

Dermont easily moved away from one and cracked its head open like a watermelon. He saw the loo on her face. "If you know what they are, please explain to the class!"

The blonde wavered for a moment before answering. "They are called Assassin," She said with hesitation. "And they are Servants of the grail!"

When Dermont heard that a twinge of pain went through his head. Why did it sound familiar? He got over it and asked another question. "Why do you sound like that's impossible?"

She looked at him. "Because from what I understand the grail wars are no more!"

"Well looks like that's not the case," Dermont got out as he didn't pay attention and got nicked in the arm by the assassin.

Hikari ran up to him. "Dermont!" She yelled.

"Don't come closer idiot!" he yelled but it came to late as another assassin kicked her to his side.

Dermont growled and tried going to her but then two figures flipped at him and slashed his arms; blood decorated the ground as he dropped his practice weapon.

The Irish teen thought one thing as he fell to the ground; he was going to die. He would die and leave his family.

_I don't want that, I don't want that at all!_ He yelled in his head as he fell to the ground. Dermont thought about wanting to learn the truth behind all this.

Then for an instant he saw a ghost like figure appear in front of him; it was a woman with red eyes and long silver/white hair. She looked to him and words came out of her mouth. He didn't hear it but it felt like it went to his heart.

_What does that mean, make a pact?_ He looked to see Hikari getting up.

Opening her book once again, a magical glyph appeared beneath her feet as she spread her arms wide and her voice firm. "_Enemies, fly and fall, circling arms raise a wall!_"

Finishing her spell an energy barrier spread around the duo pushing back the hoard like cattle. It spread to around fifteen feet.

Seeing her spell in effect Hikari went to Dermont and cried out his name before casting a healing spell over him. "Please, please don't die!" She urged him as tears came down her face. "I should have been better out there!"

Dermont couldn't figure why she was blaming herself over this? After he felt like he could move his arms he noted what she did and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Himemiya,"

She nodded but still was fretful with him. "You shouldn't move around so much, your still weak and…"

"I'm fine, but now we have to figure a way out of this!" He said stopping her. "Look, if you have a way of gleaming any information do it now as your spell holds out!"

Hikari looked down at her book. "I wish I could but I'm still a beginner and I might mess up…"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Mess up, you set up a shield around us for protection and healed me, that's not to be taking lightly!"

She looked dejected at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry…"

He groaned in annoyance. "Don't say that so much, you didn't do anything wrong!" He then did something surprising as he placed his hands over her shoulders.

"I might not grasp what's happening but it seems you need someone to set you straight," He remembered what the figure said to him. "Make a pact with me!"

Hikari gasped. "How do you know about that? Only people linked to anything spiritual or magical know about that! Are you a magus."

Dermont was lucky that he knew some Latin. "No I'm not a magus but I am someone who wants to put things right, don't you?"

The blonde locked eyes with him. She didn't understand it but she felt something warm about this. "But you don't have any powers or anything so…"

"Please I wasted some of those jokers with a spear! That's all I need," He gave her a confident smile.

She still looked hesitant before he did another shocking thing; he kissed her and she didn't break away for a moment or two.

"I believe in you, Hikari," He used her first name looking at her pretty face. Hikari looked at his and didn't feel that charm that surrounded him as she looked at him with trust.

"I'll start the process!" A banging could be heard just then as they saw the barrier break.

He got up and stood a couple of feet away. "Do what you have to do!"

Nodding she placed another paper charm between the pages of her book and snapped it shut. It soon changed to a beautiful bow. Knocking the bow she used her own power to conjure an arrow of light. "This is how I start the contract, don't be scared!"

"Why would I be, I just kissed you!" He joked which caused another blush.

_Why did he do that in the first place? _Even though she did like it and it seemed to keep her mind focused. "Get ready; as priestess of the Himemiya shrine, I Hikari, forge this contract. Do you accept?"

He said in a firm voice. "I Dermont Lainn accept this contract!"

**FLICK!**

The arrow of light pierced his chest and he let a gasp escape but not in pain. Whatever the light did it found a spark of his innate ability for mana and it came forth.

For an instant he saw himself wielding two spears; red and yellow, masterfully in a battle against a woman with a sword! The vision ended as a crest showed on his chest briefly. His attire changed to a skin-tight sleeveless black shirt that showed his rippling abs and pants. On his feet he wore steel toed boots and in his hands he bore two spears.

Giving them a twirl he knew what they were. "I am the protector of the Priestess of the Himemiya shrine; I am the Knight of Fianna, Dermont!"

Hikari felt surprised at the amount of mana he was giving off. Did her power seem to unlock something within him? "Dermont…"

The barrier came down as a newly awakened Dermont stood in front of the one he protected. "Hmph, Assassin, you scourge haven't changed since the last war I was in," He said to her surprise. "My bet is that you are copies which would explain your less than impressive strength.

The blonde had a look of amazment that he knew that. "Dermont how do you…"

He turned to her and smiled a dashing smile. "I don't know myself but now we have a job to do right, stopping the real assassin and breaking this barrier?"

Hikari looked at her hand to see a crest; that solidified her pact with her protector and saw the outline of his crest on his chest. "Yes, I'm ready!"

He smiled, "Good lass, now let me show you how I get things done with trusted weapons; now let's go, Gae Buidhe," He gave a twirl to his yellow spear, which also sealed by a purple cloak talisman. "And you too Gae Dearg!" He spun his red spear which also had a purple robed talisman on around it.

"This battle won't last long," Dermont stated as he unraveled his red spear. "After this we hit the core of all this and his name is Assassin!"

* * *

Dermont: Greetings readers! I hope you are enjoying this story! Looks like things have shifted with me gaining my abilities back but that doesn't mean I know the full circumstances behind it. And looks like I'll be a protector to Hikari, isn't that right?

Hikari: *She's still blushing from the kiss* Umm, yes….

Dermont: Why are you being a wall flower introduce yourself.

Hikari: I well…I was getting to that Dermont! My name is Hikari Himemiya, main heroine of this story. I hope you like how I'm going in this story!

Rei: *Scowl on her face* Will you quit being such a goody-goody? Why is the author even doing this!

Shirou: *looks dejected* I don't know, maybe break the fourth wall as this little thing isn't canon. But now I know Hikari didn't pick me!

Hikari: Oh Shirou, I'm sorry! I know you wanted to be the one but circumstances changed! But you got Ms. Tachibana!

Rei: What does that even mean? I don't want that sniveling whiner!

Shirou: Oh yeah, I don't want you either diamond heart!

Dermont: Come on you two, can't you get along, you are secondary protagonists in this story as well!

Shirou/Rin: BACK OFF, WE WILL BE THE PROTAGINISTS IN THIS STORY AT SOME POINT!

Seta: But that's not happening for a while besides when will I get my treatment to stardom?

Dermont: When you grow up and stop being a brat!

Seta: *scowls* I'm not a brat bowl head!

Hikari: *starts swooning* Oh he's your baby brother? He's so cute!

*Hikari glomps the pre-teen boy*

Seta: Agh, what are you doing, get off me!

Hikari: Oh I've always wanted a brother!

Seta: *able to break free for the moment* Maybe if bro man's up and takes one for the team. You know get her good and wet.

Dermont: *blushes* Will you shut up! And why are you talking like you know this stuff?! Hikari you can glomp him till your heart's content!

Hikari: Really? Thank you! *Continues hugging the poor chap*

Seta: Ahhhh, why is this happening?!

Rei: Hmph, I am so done with this. If you need me I'll be heading back to my trailer and awaiting the next chapter! *Stomps off*

Shirou: Fuck, she knows how to leave in a huff. She's probably going to read her yaoi nonsense again!

**Ka-chink, Ka-chink, Ka-chink, Ka-chink, Ka-chink!**

*This time a total of 5 yen pieces smacks him in his big forehead causing dents to form*

Shirou: *Knocked out* Ughhh, I hate that woman...

Dermont: Well that ends this corner of absurdity. Find out what happens next as we battle Assassin and discover who he is. Along with what the Servant cards are used for. Peace!

Hikari: *stops hugging Seta* Take care until we see each other again!

Seta: *Continues getting hugged* ANYONE OUT THERE, HELP ME!

Dermont: In your face runt!

* * *

**Hahaha, I end the chapter on that note! Sorry about that the troll moment but that's how it goes!**

**I am happy that a lot of people favorites this story; I didn't have much confidence at first at using another person's OC and coming up with a Fate/Stay Night story but glad my fears have settled.**

**So we had some exposition (along with laughter, hopefully) and finally action! Shirou and Rei have teamed up (to their annoyance) and are dealing with the strays.**

**Dermont and Hikari will deal with them as well but their main fight will be with Hidiyoshi, who has fallen victim to the Assassin's card.**

**What could Illya's plans be in the long run? **

**If you noticed I did use that Brooklyn Rage from Yugioh Abridged. Don't count Seta out of this thing yet though either, he might be Dermont's baby brother but that could change along with the other characters as well.**

**I thought it would be nice for Richard to interact with his sons since he'll be a presence in their lives , along with Shoko, since as you've seen in the Fate universe, they have no parents guiding them! Only memories to foster them.**

**So glad you readers are pumped and let's see how the 3****rd**** chapter is published when I get to it. **

**I'll see you later and again, thanks!**

**Peace!**


	3. Lancer vs Assassin

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators. The OC's belong to Starlight AT (Hikari, Shirou and Rei). **

**Salutations fans of this story! It's time to end the first arc, which goes by "Assassins arc".**

**Last time a barrier has surrounded the academy set up by Hidiyoshi, who is driven to rage by what Dermont did to protect Hikari.**

**All looks lost before Dermont makes a partnership with the Priestess and with the contract established his latent abilities from his past life comes to focus.**

**Now the newly established team makes way to battle that caused all this to happen. Shirou and Rei are making progress with their battle as well but how will a certain friend deal with the fact that Hikari made a pact with someone else?**

**The die has cast as the wheel of fate continues (Yeah, corny but it works!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lancer vs. Assassin**_

* * *

**Homurahara Academy**

The battle with the remnants of Assassins was coming to an end as Dermont, who wielded a long red spear and a short yellow spear (covered by a purple cloth to hide their abilities), stood in the forefront while Hikari stayed in the back letting her newly established partner battle them.

Hikari still in awe by what she did only two minutes ago; making Dermont her partner. She became curious that he referred himself as "Knight of Fianna". What was that anyway?

_I'll have to ask him that shortly but still he transformed completely and I didn't expect my arrow to do that! _Hikari wondered as she stood amazed at what transpired. _He also has knowledge of where the real assassin is?_

Dermont kept an eye on the opposition as he counted a total of twenty. Smiling a roguish smile the Irish teen didn't feel overwhelmed but something close to enlightenment? It felt right on what he was doing.

Looking down at his chest he saw the faint crest of Hikari's pact with him. _Not sure what this is supposed to symbolize in the long run but I'll figure out the specifics later!_

Seeing that now wasn't the time for long thoughts Dermont readied as he unbound his yellow spear, Gae Buidhe from its restraints. It gave off a faint glow as one of his Noble Phantasms activated automatically as the name doesn't have to be called to start. Its curse was that any wound that Buidhe inflicted can't be healed by medicine or magecraft while Gae Dearg could make any magical defenses or enchantments useless as it pierces its target.

He attached his red spear to his back, which conveniently stayed in place.

Giving a spin to his weapon he sprinted at the ones ahead of him. Getting close to them in a matter of seconds Dermont sliced a copy's neck as it bled black blood. Three tried overpowering him as they tried tackling him however the astute teen spun around as the tip of Gae Buidhe connected with their faces causing a severe wound to appear around their mouths. They gagged as blood spilled.

The remaining assassins threw their daggers at him but Dermont nimbly avoided them by flipping away with from them as they stabbed the ground. Landing he went for them as he jabbed his spear into another three like a shish kebab.

Taking it out in quick succession they dropped to the ground. Continuing with his assault he stabbed one in the side of the spleen, another in the throat, and slicing more around their stomach, causing massive damage.

Seeing how he was making short work of them Hikari didn't think he would need any help. That is until two, who had kept their presence concealed tried striking against him as he continued with his attack.

Hikari grabbed a talisman and snapped it into her book changing it to a longbow. Knocking the string she chanted a short verse to activate one of her spells of light.

"_O clusters of light_ _that encamp my presence, become power incarnate;_ _**Noble Roar!**_" Small beads of light surrounded the duo assassins as energy started linking around and keeping them still. Firing off her arrow they ended up destroyed to nothingness!

Dermont turned around and looked at her. "Hmph, continue watching my back, all right partner?" He complimented her as he slashed another one.

This made long blonde teen smile at her assertiveness and being congratulated by him. A brief memory of being kissed came to her mind. _I have to get over that!_

Dermont saw that the ones he injured were not getting up but noted that he needed to conserve his strength for the real culprit. "Hikari, if you know any spells or what not to aid me, now would be the time!"

Eyes widening she thought of what could finish these copies. Snapping her fingers the bow returned to being a grimoire. Turning the pages like an expert she found a spell. A rune appeared beneath her as the seal on her hand glowed.

The yellow-eyed teen saw this and noted that his crest showed on his chest as well.

Holding up three paper talismans she held them in the air as a gale of wind blew her hair in a beautiful arc. "_Spirit of Sylph let thy guidance govern thy haste!_"

A green glow appeared over the talismans as she threw them towards him. As if knowing what he had to do Dermont held up his instrument as the paper talismans empowered it with a wind element.

The crest on his grew brighter as he was borrowing some power from Hikari. He's never felt anything like this before! It felt like they were intertwined and could feel each other for a second.

Spinning Gae Buidhe overhead he braced as wind gathered at his call. Using the air current he easily glided towards battalion dodging their daggers. Holding it out front he spun his spear like a buzz saw.

"_**Air Cutter!**_" The lancer yelled as he cut them like paper. Their bodies lay on the ground and vanished at the amount of pressure on their bodies.

He swung his spear down once he concluded the attack and gave a smile to Hikari. "I can get used to this, Himemiya!"

Hikari also smiled and jogged up to meet him. The red violet eyed teen look astonished at what they accomplished! "Mr. Dermont, that was amazing!" She gushed at him as the teen girl held her hands together. "I didn't know you could do all that!"

Dermont chuckled uneasily at the amount of praise he was getting from his kohai. "Now, now Hikari, we aren't done yet. You remember what I said right?"

That stopped the priestess for a moment before remembering her initial decision before all this happened. "Finding a way to take down the barrier and stopping Assassin." She muttered.

He gave a brief nod. "I'm still not sure on all this but we will talk about what this mean with us becoming partners!"

Hikari agreed. She would give a definite explanation once this has concluded. A thought struck her as she momentarily became concerned for her best friend Shirou.

_I hope he's safe…_An image of the boy's face came to her head. _But Shirou knows how to take care of himself as he's trained and…! _She stopped thinking as her mouth got wide in shock.

Dermont raised an eyebrow as he wondered what would cause her to have a look like that. _If I had an apple I'd place it in her mouth!_ He whimsically thought as an image of Hikari came in his head with an apple. She had streams of tears coming down her face.

"Himemiya, what's wrong?" He asked the flighty girl.

Squeaking like a mouse she looked at the lean teen and babbled out something incoherent. Sighing at the way she was acting he placed a hand on top of her head. "Calm down, will ya lass?"

Her arms waved up and down in protest and for an instant looked "chibi-fied" for an instant. "Wha…what are you doing that for, Dermont?"

"Well you're rambling out something I couldn't understand," he explained logically. "I'd think doing this would calm you down. I do this to my kid brother when he's going on about something random."

Hikari stopped with the motion as she calmed down. With a blush on her face she told him. "I…well that is Shirou…"

This brought a surprise to Dermont as she mentioned her friend. "Yes, what about Shirou?"

"He…well, he's still on campus and was helping me find all the points for the barrier," She told him. "We split up and I was about to head to him but got ambushed by these guys."

"Hmm, so you're concerned for him? Does he know about you…." He began and Hikari got his drift.

"Oh, yes, he knows that I use magic and he knows about it too." She said but corrected herself. "Umm, I mean he studies it too but only knows so much as he's more physical. He can use his magical circuit's fine but it's not his forte and…"

Dermont held up a hand. "Okay, okay, I don't need his life story, Himemiya!" He had a feeling that Shirou wouldn't be appreciative of her spilling the beans about himself without said boy's consent. Even though Dermont was amazed that he knew about this supernatural stuff.

Hikari's face got a deeper shade of red which Dermont made a comment about it looking like a tomato!

"Ummm, yes, I probably do…" Her voice got tiny as if she was shrinking.

_She REALLY doesn't know how to deal with jokes, does she?_

Hikari gathered confidence as she saw the look on his face. "What I'm trying to say is that the pact I made with you, I was going to do it with Shirou!"

Now it made sense to Dermont! "So you were supposed to end up being partners with Shirou, eh?" He stared her down with an indifferent face which caused the girl to look on meekly as if she picked up the wrong utensil at a fancy dinner party.

"Yes, we've trained since we were young as my family and his knew each other!" She spoke once again. "He had his mind-set on being partners with me but…even though I cherish Shirou, I could never…."

The tall teen finished what he thought she was going to say. "You could never think of him in that capacity?"

She nodded. "I mean, I trust him but I don't think my heart would have been ready if I did it with him…"

Dermont made an observation. "When you say stuff like 'do it with him' it makes it sound like you guys are going to have some rough sex!" A rather kinky observation at that it seems.

At that moment Hikari blushed herself to oblivion as she fainted in a funny fashion. She landed with a thud and Dermont wondered if he went too far.

Eyes opening she sprang back up and had a shrill to her voice that could pierce glass. "Why would you even say that? I'm not…we aren't like that! He's just a childhood friend. Sure we used to take baths together when we were younger but nothing more!"

"You took a bath with Shirou?" _Boy, I betting he probably would want to do that again as a horny teen! _Dermont thought with mirth.

Hikari wailed as she revealed something else which she wasn't supposed to! "Why are you being mean to me?"

It looked like she was really about to cry. Deciding that he had enough fun he apologized for his actions. "Okay Himemiya, I'm really sorry for riling you up. In all honesty I didn't think you'd act like this…"

Hikari pouted and turned away from him.

_Whoa, is she holding a grudge?_ Dermont had to get her out of her mood. Walking around her to look at her face he reached for her hand and kissed it.

Reacting with a jolt she saw what he did and gave a little gasp.

"Listen, even if it's not what he wanted we are partners now," He began as he looked at her eyes. "We'll find a way to tell him after all this all right?"

Hikari smiled at what he said and agreed.

"Anyway it's not like we had a choice since the circumstances changed so it's not like he'll go off the deep end and find a way annul this contract, right?" He asked curiously.

Like a shot she answered easily. "Oh no, he couldn't even if he wanted too! Shirou's not the kind of person who holds grudges!"

_She has a lot of faith in him? Too bad that she's not aware of the extent of his feelings for her…_Dermont also thought what that confrontation would be like given his own infamous reputation.

Before they moved on Hiakri asked him one other question that boggled her head. "Dermont, I just want to make sure, how do you know what those weapons are called?" She pointed to his concealed spears. "Along with you called yourself a Knight of Fianna; what is that?"

The lean Irish teen looked contemplative at the questions. For one he couldn't answer about being a self-perceived knight of anything and for his weapons it felt familiar, like an ally of sorts that helps you out.

"That's the thing I can really answer all that," Dermont started. "I just know, you know? It feels like they've always been with me. I know it's not much of an explanation."

Hikari didn't push. "It's okay; I think we will discover that stuff soon. But now we should continue with stopping assassin, I'm worried about the ones unconscious and getting their life force drained."

"Let's get going then, where do you sense the strongest concentration of energy?"

Closing her eyes Hikari started feeling out the area. Nothing came to her of a couple of moments before she started feeling a pull of sorts coming from the gym building. Pointing to said place the duo ran towards the place.

_I hope Shirou is doing okay; _Hikari gave small prayer for her friend as they were almost to their destination.

Pulling out his two spears the lancer cut through the doors and the two went in. Stepping foot in the gymnasium Hikari felt the thick amount of mana floating around the area that it made her dizzy.

Holding her steady Dermont looked around and saw a thick coat covering a figure in a crouching position. Hikari also saw him as well and couldn't make out a face.

"That's the person who's causing all this right?" Dermont asked as she nodded.

"He's absorbing the life force of everyone on campus," She stated as she tried firming her resolve with dealing with this.

Upon seeing the two there Hidiyoshi stood up and the miasma of mana cleared showing him his face.

Hikari gasped as she clung to Dermont's arm as he also couldn't hide the shock of disbelief on his face at seeing Hidiyoshi; his face looked scrunched up.

"My god, Hidiyoshi…" Dermont exclaimed not believing his eyes.

The delinquent raised a finger at them and his voice sounded like gravel. "Well, if it isn't the fucking whore," Hikari flinched at being called that. "And the ass-wipe that kicked me off the team and beat me up!" Dermont narrowed his eyes.

"Please, you must stop Hidiyoshi!" Hikari said as she tried walking to him but was stopped by Dermont. "I don't know how you came across this power but it's hurting innocent people, release the barrier!"

Hidiyoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing at her attempts about being diplomatic. "And why would I listen to a bitch like you?" he seethed. "It's because of you and that fuck over there that I'm like this!"

The long-haired blonde stood stunned. _It's our fault that he's like this? _

The spear wielding warrior saw the look of distraught on her face. "Don't listen to him Hikari!" He told her firmly. "We don't dictate the choices he's made besides," he unsealed his weapons and stood in the forefront of the priestess. "Reason is not going to convince him otherwise!"

Hidiyoshi held a hand over his face and smiled, his teeth were like needles. "Ohhh, protecting that wench huh? I'm not surprised but I don't give a fig on what I'm doing! This is the first time I don't have to concern myself with anyone else! I'll continue growing stronger and slit everyone's throats! And I'll see the look of fear on their faces but before that," Hidiyoshi pulled out a dagger. "I've got some fuckers to take care off!"

The mana exploded from his body as it wrapped around him like a cocoon. Dermont picked Hikari up and jumped away from the growing mana running rampant and landing on the bleachers where he placed her down.

"He's transforming!" She yelled over the wind.

"Pretty obvious with him in a cocoon!" Dermon yelled sarcastically.

Cracking open like an egg Hidiyoshi emerged as he wore a simple black cloth material covered his body and wore a white pierrot mask to cover his face. His feet were bare and wore a bandanna which the end reached his back. A large knife was held in his hands and stared at Dermont with anger!

Seeing that he's transformed into the personification of Assassin, Dermont readied his weapons! "This won't be easy, and I'm not sure how he did all this!"

Hikari, who held her grimoire in her hands, tried scanning him but nothing came of it. "I can't get anything on him yet; can you weaken him so I can get the data? And don't kill him!"

Dermont gave her strange look. "Oh sure, don't kill a guy who I beat to a pummel and nearly tried to rape you! I don't understand you when it comes to stuff like that!"

She shook her head. "This is a different situation; I think he's possessed by something and as priestess I can't very well let him be in that kind of pain. It would go against what I believe in!"

"Even when he put you through grief?" He argued at her.

"It doesn't matter, I can't this stand!" She pressed as reached her hand to his arm. "Please, I know you're not hard as you say you are! Help me save him…"

The rockfish hair teen stared down at her and continued thinking she was a fool for having such ideals. Even Budda wouldn't forgive this loss of life for what he said earlier! Groaning Dermont twirled his spears made by the fae.

"He's a waste of space but fine!" This brought a smile to her face. "But don't think I won't hurt him severely. That should give you the data along with finding a way to save his trifling ass!" His accent came back in full force as that happens when he got passionate about something.

Hikari nodded. "I'll be support for this battle just gives me that chance!"

Giving her a nod the knight of Fianna leapt and met the assassin head on as both clashed their weapons together creating a spark.

Dermont wielded his spears with precision as he spun them in quick fashion trying to impale him but Hidiyoshi was faster than the lancer. Sliding by Dermont he went for a knife strike towards his head but was met with a block by his longer spear Dearg.

Shifting gears Hidiyoshi-assassin leapt a couple of paces back. Landing on the ground he manipulated the shadows surrounding the area and sent them towards Dermont. They changed to sharp needles about to impale him! Scoffing the Irish native raced toward them and using his agility he dodged and maneuvered around them. He fended them off by using Gae Buidh to smack them away and used Gae Dearg to dispel them. He continued aggressively bobbing, slashing, jabbing and spinning his spears to the shock of Hidiyoshi and an observing Hikari, who was still trying to gleam any kind of information.

Seeing the lone priestess he waved another hand and sent shards of darkness towards her. Dermont gave a brief glance and warned Hikari!

Looking up she froze briefly at seeing death come at her! That is until a dark substance of mana repelled Hidiyoshi's attack.

Turning around red violet orbs stared at a duo at the gym; Shirou Ogami and Rei Tachibana, who had fired off the spell used by her cousin Rin Tohsaka called _**Grandr.**_

"Always be aware of your surroundings Himemiya!" Called the black-haired girl as Shirou rushed towards her.

Assassin's assault stopped along with Dermont's attack. _Shirou and the Student body president saved Hikari?_

"HIKARI!" Shirou yelled as he caught Dermont in a weird get up and slowed down. "Is that you Dermont? Why are you dressed like that…and why are you holding spears?"

Hikari gave brief look to Dermont who returned it. A confused Shirou continued looking confused until Rei put the dots together. Oh this would make her day.

The cynical teen went up to Shirou and gave a clap on his back (to his surprise). "Sorry about your missed chance, Ogami."

"Huh, what do you mean Tachibana and why do you look so sympathetic?!" He inquired.

A sigh escaped Dermont's mouth. "Dude, really…" Shirou looked at him and it was the same look. He then went to his salvation, Hikari. And she looked on sadly at him as well.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

Before anything could be said a tendril arced towards Shirou and Rei! The jewel mage couldn't bring up a shield fast enough and cursed that she shouldn't have let her guard down!

An arrow of light knocked the attack off course as they saw Hikari change her bow back into a book. "Okay you two now is not the time for talking!" Dermont yelled to them. "Now we need to give Hikari enough time to scan Hidiyoshi!"

The newcomers eyes widened that guy skulking around were Hidiyoshi! "So that idiot is causing all this, typical, it's either the freaks or geeks!" Rei scoffed at being told that and eyed Shirou.

He did not like the ways she looked at him. "Hey are you calling me a freak, Tachibana?"

"Hmm, did I look at you when I said that, sorry but the latter refers to you not the former!" She brushed it off easily. This caused Shirou to growl at her.

"Hey married couple, we are in the middle of a battle!" Dermont shouted at them as Hikari agreed (not yelling but nodding her head.)

Hidiyoshi growled and continued on with his attack. He then made a dozens of copies of himself as they crowded the gym!

Not liking this Dermont had to end this battle and fast! "Hikari continue with the analysis we'll take things from here!" He turned to Shirou and Rei. "Yo, get the head in the game!"

Rei looked put upon. No way would she obey some guy's instructions. She looked at his body and his face and blinked. _Oh by the goddess, he can wear those clothes! _She thought internally as she had a fantasy of at least holding his firm buttocks on her hands and giving them a squeeze.

Shirou still didn't know why Dermont was like that but this was important. Besides he wanted to help Hikari anyway he could! "Tachibana stop thinking about perverted stuff, I need some magic enhancement!"

She snapped out of her fantasy. "I am not having perverted thoughts!" A tiny drop of blood spilled from her nose.

"Your mind says no but your body says yes!" He cracked out which made her blush and wipe off the blood quickly with a handkerchief.

Scoffing once again she enhanced his fist fire once again. She pulled out some gems and noted that she was done to her last few and would have to make it count.

"We give Hikari time; I'm fast so I'll be the one to land the blow against Hidiyoshi!" Dermont explained to the two.

"Hmph, I hate to admit but your right, we'll give you that chance!" Rei reluctantly said, for a moment she felt bile develop in her mouth but the moment passed.

Shirou nodded as he stood ready and the trio attacked the hoard of shadow assassins!

Hikari continued scanning and found the real one at the end. He was using up his mana supply which as lowering his defenses in being scanned. Linking up with his mind by using her crest she told Dermont to continue heading straight towards the end.

Dermont acknowledged hacked and slashed his way through the copies and acknowledged her foresight.

Rei chanted a mantra as a red glow illuminated her hands. "_On the feathers of flame, let thy fury burn; __**Crimson Wing!**_"

She threw her three gems towards the scourge as it took the form of a medium-sized phoenix and burned the copies to dust. The spell caster continued manipulating the bird as it attacked a couple more before dispersing.

It took a lot out of her as she went to her knees which proved the wrong choice as the copies headed towards the mage! Before that could happen Shirou knocked them away with a sword of fire! He had manipulated her enchantment by using his own man and made it to a weapon he could use! It wouldn't last long though and got down to it.

Holding his sword as if he was in Kendo he struck one down with a jab to the stomach and slicked off the head. Two more came running towards the back before he turned and sliced them in half! Running towards the other half of the hoard he tucked in the blade of fire as if it in a sheath. He then swung his blade right then left as scorching flames eradicated the copies with _**Infernal Torrent**_.

Seeing how he used her spell Rei actually looked surprised at it died down.

He gave her a smirk. "Come on, Tachibana, I'm not meathead!"

She simply turned away and got back up. "Come we have to continue taking them out!" As she pulled out the last of her gems. Shirou nodded as he would have to go for normal tactics. That is until a wind element enveloped his hands. He knew that was Hikari helping him out and gave a silent prayer of thanks.

The duo continued trying to fend of the copies. Dermont was doing okay but he kept getting heckled down by these annoyances! As he was about to thrust his spears towards them Shirou appeared from behind and with a mighty punch mixed with a wind current pushed the copies away from him. Dermont nodded as he continued heading for the real assassin.

More appeared from the shadows and just before a chant could be heard. "_O mighty torrent of azure blue let thy waves of Neptune entrench my foes; __**Blessed Drops!**_"

Throwing the gems at her feet a large trench of water was called and spread across the opposition encasing them in bubbles and spinning in a funnel of water! Dermont thanked Rei as he saw Assassin; he looked haggard at what he was doing.

Rei concentrated trying to keep the funnel going but knew that she was reaching her limit. In all honesty she could only use mid-tier spells to their fullest but didn't know nothing high at the moment along with her mana supply, though a B plus in test, she couldn't keep it going on indifferently.

Before she was going to collapse again she saw Hikari holding up her hand as a rune appeared beneath her feet. The blonde summoned a being that looked like a mermaid; green skin and long bluish/green hair. The mermaid controlled the funnel and with a wave of her hands destroyed the beings in there before vanishing.

Shirou supported Rei as she couldn't believe that Hikari could summon manifestations of nature with such ease!

Dermont had arrived as Hidiyoshi scowled at him. Leaping into the air the assassin threw down his hands and shadow spears tried impaling him! Jumping in the air he used Dearg to slice the shadow and dispel it and brought up Berug and stabbed Hidiyoshi's left shoulder! Screaming in pain Hidiyoshi tried using his other arm but the Fianna Knight brought up his red spear and jabbed it in his right shoulder and slamming his other pole to the delinquent's face causing him to be pushed upward.

That was all Hikari needed as she knew what was affecting him. Changing her book to a bow she pulled the string and knew where to hit him. "Dermont, move away from him, now!" She called out to him.

The Irish teen moved his body away as he landed on the ground with ease.

Hikari let her arrow fly as it went straight through his stomach! A flash of light erupted from his body as the dark influence of the card was negated. His body returned to normal as Dermont caught the teen (to his disgust) and the crew saw a single card float in the air. Before anyone of them could do anything it vanished without a trace.

"Wait, a card did all that?" Shirou asked as he carried Rei on his back (to her chagrin and utmost defiance!)

"No, an alien symboite was the cause for all this, of course it was a damn card!" Rei snarked as he glared at her.

Hikari ran down from the bleachers and met up with Dermont who only smirked at her. "Looks like you were able to save him."

She gave a smile as she placed a hand over his head checking the knocked out teen. "That was my intention…"

"Before you break out the wine there's a certain issue of a barrier sucking the life out of people!" Rei brought up with a sneer which Hikari bowed and apologized for.

A hand on her head appeared and it belonged to Dermont. "Don't get agitated," he spoke kindly to her. "You know how to bring it down right?"

Shirou looked confused at the way he was with her until he saw a crest on the girl's hand. His heart missed a beat. _Did Hikari…no…she wouldn't make a pact with Dermont! _But his fears came true as he saw the exact crest briefly shined on his chest.

_No, he made a pact! Does that mean that the reason he has those weapons and being nice to her is that Dermont is Hikari's partner?_ He thought in disbelief.

Rei noted the expression on his face that he figured it out.

Hikari held up her book and all the points she found appeared. "Shirou, I need your assistance,"

It didn't look like he heard her as she tried again. "Shirou…"

He looked at her briefly and dropped Rei down on her butt, rather hard. "Hey, what was that for, fool?" Rei cried out.

Shirou went to Hikari and placed his hands on her grimiore and transferred his knowledge of the points he found.

After a moment the blonde had all the locations and undid the barrier. Saying a Shinto type prayer she placed her hands over the book and a white glow pierced the barrier and bringing it down. With that small traces of light showered over the fallen figures around the campus.

"Looks like they'll be all right," Dermont said as he placed Hidiyoshi on his other shoulder given that the punk was rather heavy.

Rei, who had gotten up, walked toward Shirou and was about to slap him until he walked away from them!

"Huh, Shirou, wait!" Hikari called but he ignored her. "What's wrong with him…?"

"You really have to ask, he discovered your pact with Dermont, Himemiya!" Rei yelled at her.

Hikari flinched back as if being slapped. "But…but why? I didn't have a choice; things were going on fast and needed to think of something fast and…" Dermont stopped her as he confronted the president of the school.

"Look, we will talk to him but there's no need to get confrontational with Hikari!" He said as he looked at her.

Unknown to Dermont his little charm has been active and much more potent as Rei didn't know what came over her. She looked away from him. "Dammit, fine, I'm sorry! But you need to tell him that!"

"We will but how is it that you can do all that stuff Tachibana?" Dermont asked.

Rei didn't look him in the eye due to his passive ability. "I'm a mage…"

"So you are mage then Rei?" Hikari asked surprised. "I did sense something from you but I didn't think you knew about magic?"

The long-haired teen tried to keep a sneer off her face. "Yes, I know bit about you, Shirou and even Dermont!" She then gave a brief look to Dermont. "I also know about why you wield those spears of yours along with that charm that makes women weak in the knees!"

Dermont was about to ask her questions but she placed up a hand to cut him off. "Look I can't explain now but we can talk on Sunday at my house!" She turned away from them. "I'll be in contact to give you directions." As an afterthought she turned them again. "Make sure to bring that idiot with you too!"

As she did that Dermont noticed that he was still in his "Lancer" attire and wondered how he could change back to normal. As he thought that he was back in his normal school clothes.

"Looks like if you think about it you can change back to normal," Hikari guessed. "We should get him to the nurse's office and…"

The sound of an ambulance could be heard. "Well looks like he and some of the rest are going to be headed to the hospital." He led them closer to the entrance and dropped Hidiyoshi like a sack of potatoes.

"Dermont he's injured!" Hikari stated as if scolding him.

"Please, he's fine and he deserves it!" He took her hand and headed out of the area. "We don't want to be asked questions by the police, they'll probably think it's some freak accident or something!"

Hikari could only agree as she turned her head back to the school and wondered what that card was about.

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

They got near the steps of Hikari's families shrine. Hikari smiled at him. "I'm…I'm not sure where this is going to lead us…I mean us being partners," she began. "I think it was only a one time factor though so…"

Before she could continue he placed a hand over her cheek which made her blush. "Look, I don't think this is over so are partnership should still be intact," He told her gently. "With what happened I think we won't have school in the tomorrow so we should use that time to think and we still got to meet up with Rei, along with get Shirou out of his funk!"

Hikari could agree to that but why was he being affectionate towards her?

Dermont noticed what he was doing and stopped that. He didn't understand why that action either! "If you can't contact him then we'll talk about it with him tomorrow, okay?"

The blonde smiled. "Thanks, even If I'm not partnered with Shirou he's still important to me…"

The yellow eyed teen nodded. "I still need to discuss this crest and all but I'm tired. I'll be heading home!"

As he did Dermont turned to Hikari. "I hope this turns out for the best, Hikari!" He gave her a wave and walked off.

Hikari felt happy at what he said. Even though it had its down moment with Shirou, she was positive they could talk him out of it! As she headed up the long stairs she saw a letter and picked it up.

It didn't have a return address and it only said her name. Opening it she read the contents and froze.

It read as follows.

_**Dear Hikari Himieya, you have established a contract with Dermont Lainn and it has been acknowledged by your family and the Church's organization. We will look forward to all of your missions in the future with your partner. As of now a concern has been running rampant as of late that might acquire your attention. Please look into the matter with Ms. Tachibana as she will explain the circumstances (as this is involves the Mage's Association)**_

_**I will come sometime soon to check your progress.**_

_**Sincerely yours, Caren Hortensia**_

Not only did info about making an official contract with Dermont that her parents acknowledged but one of the representatives of the Church will dictate if her choice was valid?!

Hikari thought that she would have to explain her family linage along with dealing with Shirou and what was this thing with the Mage's Association? And she didn't even want to think what her sister thought on the matter. She was expecting Hikari to end up partnered with Shirou not some guy she didn't know!

"This is not going to be an easy year, I just feel it will get even more complicated…" Hikari dreaded as she dropped her head. Then she placed a hand over chest to feel her heart beating rather fast.

_What is this feeling…_She thought as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Tachibana residence**

Rei had just gotten back home and she went to the couch to crash of a couple of minutes. Her head was pounding due to the amount of magic she used. She had been grateful for it to end the way it did but she still couldn't forgive herself for collapsing at the worst possible time!

She was a prodigy and had a lot to stand for being a Tachibana. She wouldn't fail her family's name and hold it up right like a sword. The long-haired teen decided she would need to improve if she wanted to reach a level where she could continue fighting.

An image of Hikari entered her mind as the priestess used spell after spell. How was it possible for a half-baked girl who cried if she stepped on a bug to use such things in fast precision? She wouldn't stand for that outrage!

Massaging her temples she went to the bathroom to get an aspirin. She popped in three and drank some water. _I can't lose, not too some little tart of a priestess! _

She then thought of Dermont and blushed at what he made her feel like. Rei had to be careful as it seemed his little charm had gotten stronger due to those two being linked.

Of course she wasn't hating that she looked at his face and would want to taste what he felt like...she shook her head at the thought.

Rei headed to the study to look up some stuff. Something about that situation bugged her as they all saw a card. Grabbing a big tome she went through a couple of pages before finding what she needed. "Hmm, Servant Cards of the Grail…?" She spoke softly.

* * *

**Fuyuki City (downtown)**

Shirou had been walking the streets for two hours and all that he could think about was Hikari didn't choose him for a partner and went with the arrogant prick!

The short-haired teen couldn't get over that! He was the one to train hard from dusk to dawn to become the shield to protect Hikari! It was all he lived for. He thought that when that happened he could show his feeling to her and protect her…

_But that got taking from me! _He raged in his head. _Why does Dermont have to be her partner? What does he have that I don't? Tell me, dammit!_

Stopping he clenched his hand to a fist. _Screw this, I'm going to make Hikari mine! I'll find a way to get stronger! Stronger than that prick! _An image of Dermont placing a hand over her head appeared and she smiled.

"I won't see this stand!" He seethed.

Someone approached Shirou from behind and had a single card in her hands.

* * *

**Enizbern Castle**

Illyasviel had returned from the city was overjoyed! She had finished planting the second card in its desired body.

The silver-haired woman smiled as she went to her chambers and saw the card that had appeared earlier; Assassin.

The elusive spectral Caster said in her mind. _The plan went well, even though that academy still stands…_

"Oh I wasn't expecting that place to go down anyway. Besides we have the needed amount of energy for this card!" Illya held it between her fingers. "And I've already planted the next card in a future target!"

_That child that is a friend to the priestess? _Caster thought about the ones who interfered. _Take heed, Illya, we don't want anyone catching to our plans. I feel that they will continue interfering!_

The homunculus wasn't worried. "Hmm, I'm not as worried, it makes the game even more intriguing! Let them try to find out what we are doing, it won't matter in the end…" Illya's voice got quiet. "All that matters is that I get my wish…"

_Just remember I'm here as well, I too want my desired wish!_ Caster spoke up.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten that…anyway I'll be heading out again to find a suitable host for another Servant card." Illya stated.

_But why, you already infected that boy with one?_

The red-eyed woman shook her head. "That card requires a certain push and he's not there yet. However he soon will be if we can cause enough of disturbance but for now,"

She went to her desk and pulled out another card; it showed a figure riding a chariot. "The Rider card will be the next phase, but who is compatible with it?"

Answering a prayer her cell went off. Picking it up she noticed a certain number. Clicking talk she spoke. "Hello, this is Illya."

"Hello Illya, this Shoko, the one you helped out this morning."

Illya paused before remembering helping out a woman whose car stopped on the highway. "Why yes, how are you doing? I hope that you got to work on time and for that meeting?"

Laughter echoed on the phone. "Yes, I did, thanks you! I would like to invite you for dinner tomorrow, if that's all right? You did get me out of that pinch Illya and want to repay the favor with a home cooked meal."

This couldn't have been perfect for Illya and Caster, looks like she found her next target. "If I wouldn't be a bother, I'd love to come and meet your family!"

"Great, I'll text you my address and I'll tell my husband that you will be here in the evening!" Shoko said. "Again, thanks for this morning!"

"Not at all Shoko, besides you helped me in more ways than you can expect. I'll see you tomorrow evening!" after exchanging pleasantries as if they were trading recipes for a picnic Illya hung up the phone and smiled.

"I'm glad I caused her little accident this morning," Illya said. "I wanted to gather some intel on that woman; I know she has a position in Clock Tower's branch in Japan. She might suspect me of foul play given the information they have on me…"

Caster chimed in. _Well of course, you are supposed to have been deceived all those years ago but here you are,_

"And I have you to thank for that. " Illya whispered as she thought about when she was younger and her body broke down. "Shirou, Rin, they couldn't do anything for me and they left me for dead if I haven't taking your offer at life."

_It is surprising that my spirit was floating in the darkness when it came across you, who is part of the grail system. _Caster alluded to their first meeting.

"Along with discovering a way to bring back the grail; I won't let anything deter my wish!" Illya swore as she looked down at the Rider card. "Shoko Lainn, let's see how your step-son and his silly little partner deal with you?"

Illyasviel's eyes glowed purple as she channeled Caster's magic for an instant.

The battles in Fuyuki city have only just begun.

* * *

**The Assassins arc has come to a close! I thought I should get this out-of-the-way.**

**What you think of the developments? **

**I did use some spells from some of Namco's Tales series. I'm hoping the fighting scenes were less choppy. I get the feeling I'll be revising that soon and when I do I'll mention it!**

**With that I can move on with other plots I have in stored for the characters. Like Shirou dealing with Dermont and Hikari being partners and what card he has?**

**Rei's feelings of inadequacy to Hikari are also going to play a reason at some point as well and what drives her to perfection. Not to mention her lust for the Irish teen.**

**Hikari also has to come to grips with choosing Dermont and trying to convince one head of the Church in her choice. I'm trying to make it about politics since she did get someone uninvolved with magic and whatnot even though Dermont is not what you would call being normal since he's been reincarnated.**

**Shoko will have a part to play in the next chapter along with Richard to a small degree. **

**Little Seta, as I might have mentioned, is part of this too since he will come across a certain short-red haired woman who was once a master as well in the fifth grail war.**

**But of course Dermont is the protagonists in this story as he too will discover about his origins and that curse on him. I'll say that it won't be easy for him or Hikari since I'm not just going to throw them together and be a couple.**

**I gotta lay down a foundation first so Starlight, Hikari will be going through some heartache at times, please bear with it! And yes, I'm not planning on leave Shirou and Rei out of the "romantic coupling" but again got to lay down seeds! **

**I am holder for those two so I want to get it right!**

**You discover some stuff with Illya and Caster as well. I haven't revealed what their wish is. Caster is easy since she is devious but what of the snow fairy? I have an idea but not sure I can go with it since I want to make it good.**

**If you read my SC story I had Caren be in it for a couple of chapters and she will have a role in this story as well. Does that mean I'll have Tsukihime characters in this as well? Who knows but I'm not throwing that concept away if I run low on characters.**

**I'll explain the fall out with the academy in the next chapter along with Hidiyoshi's fate.**

**That's enough of that and I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I encourage you readers to head for Starlight At's story if you want to know about Hikari and the two others as they belong to her!**

**Not sure when I'll update this given I have to get working on my Sailor Moon fic and my crossover of Senshi Continuum. But I might make a side story for one of the characters (not sure but we will see).**

**Oh yeah, it's December so my birthday is this month! Man, I'm getting "old" even though I'm in my late 20's. I'll say something when it is though.**

**Anyone who is reading this, thanks for giving this story a chance!**

**I'll see you later!**


	4. A mother's worth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in this story as they belong to their respective creators. Starlight AT owns Hikari Himemiya, Shirou Ogami and Rei Tachibana. I own Richard and Shoko Lainn.**

**Hey been while hasn't it? Hope you readers haven't been missing this story too much! But now I'm getting revved up about updating this story once again!**

**Previously Dermont and Hikari, who forged a contract, battled a possessed Hidiyoshi, who inherited the Assassin card. With help from Shirou and Rei, they freed him from the spell but not everything ended well.**

**Shirou discovered that Hikari made a pact with Dermont which put him in a funk and left on rocky terms with the duel-speared Lancer and the naïve priestess.**

**Illya has set her sights on Shoko next along with Shirou. What will be in stored for these characters?**

**Well just read and you'll see!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A mother's worth.**_

* * *

**Lainn Residence; Richard and Shoko's room**

In the bedroom of the Lainn couple, Shoko was having a restless sleep. Perspiration fell down her face as she turned her body over. It looked like she was having a bad dream.

* * *

**Shoko's dream**

Shoko walked on a narrow road in the dreamscape been covered in a dense fog. She folded her arms trying to keep warm from the chill.

She didn't know where she her destination lied but felt like she had to continue lest she fall victim to the cold. Her conscious mind had been able to figure out that she was dreaming but couldn't snap her way out of it. Sure there was that one time when she used that absurd ninja sign to escape and wake up but that only occurred since she had to watch that ninja program with Seta that one time.

_Who'd have thought that would snap me out of it? _She mused as she continued her voyage. This dream always seemed to happen as of late and didn't know why. It was peculiar as the black-haired woman felt like someone was always ahead of her, narrowly escaping detection.

But this dream would be different than the other nights as she got closer to the figure. What Shoko saw made her stare in disbelief; the person she followed had long-light purple hair that actually went to her lower kneecaps and the attire was skimpy in her respect. She also noted the person having a rather lithe body.

_Oh, to have that kind of body! _Shoko gripped annoyed as she looked at her own physique. Now she wasn't big as a house or what not as she was pretty fit but like anyone of her age group she had to fight the dreaded "muffin top" and watched what she ate.

She felt envious about the amounts of food her son's ate! The passage of time is harsh indeed.

Stopping the person ahead stopped as well and turned around to look at Shoko. The Japanese woman gasped out as she saw the figure had a kind of cover over her eyes and a pretty face. They stared at each other for a couple of moments before the covered eyed figure stepped in close making Shoko step back in fright.

Thinking about how this woman could be staring at her through the blindfold Shoko firmed her standing and spoke. "Who …who are you?"

The woman didn't speak as she continued observing her until she finally spoke a sentence. "Soon we will be one…"

This surprised Shoko as she found her voice. "What…?"

Before she could say anything else the woman leapt away from her and Shoko began chasing the fleeting figure. This went on for a couple of seconds before all the mist lifted and which made Shoko stop in her tracks.

The woman with the long hair apparently held something in a white cloth which piqued Shoko's curiosity. Getting close Shoko stopped her movement when she heard a cry come from the bundle.

Tears started pouring out her eyes as she gripped her chest tightly at the continued wailing and soon covered her ears. "Please, no more!" She screamed in anguish. "I don't want to go through this pain again!"

The baby's crying echoed in her head as she soon collapsed.

* * *

**Lainn residence**

Shoko awoke with a start and gasped for air in her empty bedroom! Looking around in fright she noticed that it was 7:19 am by her annual clock. Taking a couple of breaths to get control of what she experienced Shoko felt wet at the amount of sweat.

Wiping some from her brow she wondered where Richard was but soon remembered that he with Dermont and Seta were in Ireland for a visit to some family and a very important person passed.

_It is Stella's grave they went to see. _She thought sadly as at this time of year they went back to Richard's first wife to pay their respects. This had been a tradition even before she met Richard all those years ago.

_This had been a sad and tough time for him in those days, especially for the boys._ She continued her thought process. Usually Shoko would be there for support and offer her own prayers but had felt under the weather as of late. She didn't understand it at the time but it prevented her from traveling (to Seta's disappointment) and wished for their safe return.

The medium-length black-haired woman wondered why she would suddenly come down with something and it's been a month since Dermont and Seta started school along with that time Illya came over to their house for dinner. Even though things went well at the time and Illya was the perfect guest she had to remember that the German native has been under investigation by the Mage Association due to her being alive after all this time when her death had been reported over a decade ago.

_It's not like she did anything suspicious and she knows of me working there and said she had nothing to hide…_ Shoko continued thinking getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. Once getting there she looked at her disheveled face; her eyes were red with tears and she looked like she went a round with a bear (shocking since they don't inhabit Japan).

Turning on the water she got a wash-cloth and wiped her face clean but thoughts of that strange dream continued haunting her. _That's been going on for a while and it never ended with me bumping into that person ahead of me. Who turned out to be a woman…and holding a ba-!"_

She stopped herself from finishing that word as she washed with fervor. Shoko didn't want to think about the dream anymore. She wanted to think happy thoughts since today her husband and boys would be back in the afternoon!

Thinking on that she made her way to brush her teeth and do all the woman things to get ready. After that she picked out a change of clothes, a purple short-sleeved shirt under a brown vest with black jeans. Getting a good look at her attire she thanked the almighty above that she didn't resort to wearing the dreaded "mom" jeans.

"Ugh, who ever said that was a trademark look needs to get shot," She muttered in an irritated voice before heading downstairs and cleaning up the living room. The day after that strange incident at the school, where one part of the school residents affected by the attack, the association snapped to duty as a way to explain to the public about what happened and school had indeed been cancelled for a week which was around the time Dermont would be headed back to Ireland.

Using her position in her job she made sure to give Dermont some "free leave" from school along with Seta's school as well. Sometimes it was worth having some ground to stand on in the association even though she was nowhere close to Waver Velvet, aka Lord El-Melloi stance or Kischur Zelretch, full head of and founder of the mage association. Speaking of Lord El-Melloi, he was the one to explain about how the grail cards got taken a couple of months before by someone.

_Those cards ended up created as a backup for when the Grail wars went south, so to speak. Not much information is known due to the amount of mystery they have but if that incident is linked to what happened at the school and Dermont's part of it, this has only just begun. _

Being reminded of the fact that she did have some knowledge on Dermont's status Shoko had been happy that he was away at the moment with his dad and brother.

The pretty Japanese woman knew about magic since her family, named Kanzuki was known for being a family of clerics. Even though her family wasn't strong politically like the defunct Matou and Einzbern line nor known for their magic like the Tohsaka's and to some extent the Tachibana's, they were known more for their compassion in helping anyone slighted by the ways of magic.

She could remember it clearly enough the day she met Richard.

* * *

Shoko had started working at the mages association after college and thanks to her families connections became someone who brokered information gathering. In a joint union with another organization strictly known as "The Church" she traveled to Ireland on assignment with Caren Hortensia and some priests to discover a hiding spot of a nest of vampire's that took root there.

_I never even suspected those guys existed. I was a complete novice in trying to gain information and almost wound up kidnapped if not for concealing my presence around their heightened senses. After that job finished I decided to take a rest and look at the sights and parted with Hortensia I never thought my life would change in that moment._

During a random visit to a historic site Shoko conveniently forgot something at her hotel and decided to get off the bus, she didn't want to but she thought she could catch next one in an hour. Walking back to the opposite way to return to town she heard a baby crying loudly. Like any curious person she turned and saw that it was coming from a gravesite. Snow littered the ground as it was winter during this period.

Walking cautiously she saw a man with light brown-hair holding a crying baby and next to him another boy who had black hair and looked rather demure as they looked on sadly.

She saw tears running down their faces as the man looked to be ignoring his crying baby and his other son. Not knowing why she got closer and the boy looked at her with surprise. He then pulled his father's arm trying to snap him out of his stupor but he continued ignoring him and closed his eyes. Taking a glance she saw the headstone as it said the words:

_**Here lies Stella Lainn**_

_**Trustworthy friend, beloved wife and doting mother.**_

_**May her spirit find peace and look after the family she loved so much.**_

_This Stella must be who he's who he's grieving for? _Shoko then felt obligated to find something.

Looking around she saw a couple of flowers in a bush that seemed to grow even in this weather. Pulling them out and using an earth spell to make them presentable she returned and placed it on the gravesite and offered a prayer.

This motion seemed to snap the guy out of his funk as he looked at her with suspicion. He could tell she was a foreigner since she was Japanese. Richard wondered if she knew what she was doing at a place like this. As he was about to rebuke the kind gesture she said something to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir," She said quietly. "It's never easy losing someone you love however it seems your children need you more than ever."

Richard looked put-upon by having some stranger dictate what he can and can't do. "Don't talk like that to me. Why should I care, it's not like I know what I'm doing" He tried rocking the baby in his arms to keep it quiet but it continued squalling. The boy next to him looked sad and complained about being hungry and cold.

"Sir, do you leave around these parts? We could go to a restaurant and get warmed up?" She asked but he looked stubborn at that.

"They already ate two hours ago and I just want to grieve! Why are you even bothering us?" His voice got loud which made Shoko flinch back but she held firm.

"You've been at this for days now. I've always seen you three hear when I go back to my hotel in the afternoon in the same spot." She stated.

Richard scoffed at her. "So the tourist is finding it interesting what goes on now? That's rich!" He sounded scathing as he gave her a withering glare. "Back off and go back to that place of yours!"

Shoko looked somewhat offended but continued pushing through. "I think you need a place to eat and drink," She soon had an idea and looked down at the boy. "And I'm positive you are hungry young-man?"

As if on cue the boy's stomach growled as he rubbed it. "Daddy, can we eat now!"

Richard looked at his son then the crying baby and soon back at Shoko who looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer. Making a rude noise with his mouth Richard gathered some things and told her to take them to this place to warm up. As they walked the baby continued crying which Richard tried to calm down but couldn't. Seeing the two in distress Shoko offered to hold him. Even though he was in grieving he knew that letting a stranger hold his child is wrong but he felt a kind of lively energy coming from her and passed the baby along.

"His name is Seta…Seta Lainn," Richard offered out lamely. "This one here is Dermont Lainn," He patted said boy's head as they walked. "And I'm Richard Lainn."

Shoko nodded at being introduced. "My name is Shoko Kanzuki," She replied as she held the baby in her arms. It took a couple of moments but soon Seta stopped crying (to Richard's shock). "My, he's an adorable little man, isn't he?" She cooed at him for a moment as he drifted off to sleep.

Richard was all too happy in having the baby asleep after all that time. He had a rough go about it at home and with trying to keep Dermont's spirits up it was taking its toll on him.

Once they arrived at the restaurant Shoko ordered some milk for Seta and a meal for Richard and Dermont as she fed the baby his meal. They looked like a family unit.

That was the day Shoko met the Lainn family.

* * *

_And then it moved on from there when I became a friend to Richard and the boys. I didn't think anything would have happened between except for that moment but soon enough Richard, in a surprise, asked me out on our first date._

Thinking about the past calmed her heart a little but she did have to eat herself.

Shoko soon made a quick breakfast and read the newspaper and what she saw surprised her. "Doesn't that boy go to Dermont's school?" She stated as the article read about a missing student Shirou Ogami. "He hasn't been seen in over a month. Didn't that blonde-haired priestess, Dermont and that rude rich girl try to find him?"

She remembered the day after the dinner Dermont went to Tachibana's residence with Hikari. Dermont introduced the polite girl and Shoko adored her! Even if Hikari was a little absent-minded she was more than happy that her son found a friend to depend on. Soon after that they left and didn't see them until the evening when she then met Rei…and that didn't go well.

_That girl was rather rude and had the nerve to boss around Hikari-chan like that!_ A look of annoyance appeared on her face. _And then even tried to scope out Dermy! She thought she was being sneaky but I knew what she was doing! I will not have him become that girl's play thing!_

Her motherly instincts kicked into overtime. _It's amazing that she is supposed to keep an eye out for Dermy and his behavior during this period. Along with that she's related to Tohsaka-san._ She didn't dwell on it as she also grew concerned for Shirou's whereabouts. _If he hasn't been seen this long, then I wonder if he's dead? I even haven't heard anything at work about it and the higher-ups aren't concerned about it. Hmm, do they have a handle on this situation? _

She stopped thinking on those matters as her mind went back to that dream. Placing a hand on her stomach she grew disheartened about what that dream represented. "Why would I have a dream like that? That woman is one thing but the baby…how could it be so cruel?" Some tears escaped her eye sockets. Shoko had a hard time conception a child of her own and got it checked out and the results were that she would have trouble with getting pregnant.

_When I found that out I lost all hope of given birth to a child for the man I love… _She thought about the sadden look on Richard's face but he felt sadder for Shoko then himself. That was a decade ago and they moved passed it. She loved both Dermont and Seta. She thought of them as her own boys and that was enough for her…or so she thought until that dream.

_I don't know what that dream symbolized but I feel something will happen soon._

Then she felt someone looking at her from behind and gave a sharp look behind. No one was there. "I really must be losing it in being in the house for so long!" She said before heading out and getting some fresh air on the patio.

The weather was nice as it was the continuing of spring and didn't see a single cloud in the sky. Looking at the scenery placed her heart at ease. "I better head for the airport to pick them up but before that I'll stop by the market and get them their favorite things for dinner!"

With that she made a list and checked it twice before doing the errand. Passing by a mirror she checked her face and saw her rather young face. Shoko had always been blessed with not looking her age and she was in her late-thirties she could pass for someone in their late twenties, to her enjoyment.

Then she took note on the fact her hair looked longer. It went to the upper part of her bottom? "I might have to get this cut? Why did I not see this before?" She soon headed out to complete her errands.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

Illya Einzbern was once again in her office watching Shoko from a magical viewing screen. The German girl watched in anticipation at what changes was happening to her. "The card is finally taking effect after a month? I didn't expect that to happen but with the duel-spear wielding teen gone and that timid priestess and ornery-rich girl searching for that friend of theirs they will not see this strike coming?"

Observing Shoko head into the store Illya felt somewhat guilty for placing the Rider card in her body when her husband and stepson's were away a week after her visit. It was simple enough since she used Caster's magic to hide her presence from Shoko. It might not have been clear but Shoko did indeed have magical aptitude and even if they weren't strong her spiritual awareness was B rank and had to be careful.

"Even though she works at the Magical Association she still invited me to her home." The red-eyed woman thoughtfully said. "That atmosphere reminded me of Shirou-oniichan's place with a bunch of people."

A flash of memory went through her as the scene showed a teen boy with tan-skin and auburn colored hair in the kitchen cooking something but his face had a shadow substance covering from making out his face. Next to her sitting in the dining room were four other females but with the same shadowy-substance preventing their faces from being showed. "Those were some happy times but now I have to think about my future!"

She then thought about meeting Richard and his sons (which she already knew about Dermont but didn't let on). He was much different in that setting; calmly rebutting Seta's remarks and being respectful to his dad and step-mom, she wondered how he could do that after that scenario he was in?

_Keeping what he knows under wraps? It's ironic that his parents somewhat know his situation but not all of it. _ She thought in a bemused fashion.

Illya Einzbern would not let sentimentality blind her ambition. In order for her plan to work she had to let the 7 grail cards and with Assassin done she had 6 to go!

"Once I placed that card in Shoko when she slept it resonated with her very well. The only thing needed to strengthen its hold over her is an emotional outlet. Which I think got triggered due to the changes happening."

While Illya did the minor ritual she discovered an interesting discovery. "With that I wonder if the priestess and spear wielder will be able to fight her when the time comes." She smiled with evil intent.

_Yes, it is always hard when one is pregnant! _Caster's voice rang in Illya's head. The snow-haired female could only agree. "Let's see how they can free her from this possession since it won't be like the last!"

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

Hikari Himemiya had just completed one of her duties purifying her body after an hour of practice. But the teen felt rather sad about what had happened recently. Shirou had all but vanished the day she formed her pact with Dermont. That had put her heart with unease for the past month.

_The day that happened, me, Dermont and Rei went looking around the city for him but came up empty! _She thought with sadness at her best friend being gone. Hikari wondered if he went to one of his realitives but dismissed that as he didn't have that much family besides his own parents and they were away on business which meant he lived alone.

_Not only am I dealing with that but Dermont is away with family business so we didn't have a chance to talk about what happened. Even though we did meet Tachibana-san at her residence and she explained somethings with these grail cards but not on who is using them. _The blonde continued thinking as she finished her bath and had dried her hair with a blow dryer.

_We got a couple of days off school before heading back that Wednesday but without Dermont and Shirou. I had to explain a reason for Shirou's absence while his Shoko-san took care of Dermont's excuse. _She thought about what Shoko did and gave an uneasy laugh. _She actually marched to the principal and all but stated about Dermont taking some time off and if he didn't make it an excused absence she'd bring down a lot of litigation that would bury the school in debt!_

Hikari finished and went to her room to dress. This was an important day since Dermont and his father and brother would return today and she wanted to greet him! Even though she was still worried sick for Shirou she had the feeling that he was all right even if he wasn't here with her. "Oh Shirou, I wish you would at least text me that you are all right?"

The long-haired blonde lightly slapped her cheeks and put on her attire; she wore a baby-blue sleeveless duster shirt with a long white tee and blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She was glad it was the weekend when he returned after 3 weeks.

During this time she kept up her duties as a priestess while continuing the search for Shirou with Rei (to her astonishment). The raven-haired teen soon decided to help Hikari with certain magecraft as practice to keep up her skills.

"It's important to do this with some enemy going about," Rei had told her in a previous conversation. "Even if Dermont is protecting you from attacks you still need to keep your wits about you and not space out!"

Hikari giggled. "She sounded like a teacher." But she was happy for the help and the two girls started having an association. Even though Rei had specifically told her not to talk to her in the facility of the school the child-hearted teen started calling out to her like a long-lost friend every time they saw one another.

Heading downstairs for some breakfast she saw what time it was; 11:15 am. "Oh man, I keep forgetting to check the time when it comes to that daily routine. I think it's longer on the weekends on purpose. I should ask mom if it's okay to shorten it?"

Making a breakfast of a small bowl of rice, one strip of grilled fish and juice she muddled in her head about Dermont's return. Even if their partnership had only just started it left her with a feeling of anxiety.

"I know we worked well together in freeing Hidiyoshi-san I have to wonder if all these battles will be easy; nothing's happened in the past month and we are already in April. Once he comes back I'll talk with him and hopefully we will have some ground in continuing the search for Shirou."

Finishing her breakfast she washed the dishes and soon saw that it was noon. _I went to visit Shoko-san a couple of days ago and she said that they would arrive_ _around 2:00.. I wonder if I can go with her?_ As she had that thought that she saw a certain short-black haired teen!

Not thinking she sprinted out of the kitchen and to the outside where she saw no one! "Shirou, Shirou are you there?" She yelled out desperately. "If it's you please come out!" Not a single voice uttered or figure showed up.

Holding back tears Hikari came to the conclusion that it was her mind playing tricks on her! Gathering her feelings together she finished up in the kitchen, grabbed the sacred object every female in the world has; her purse, locked the door and headed to the Lainn household.

* * *

On the roof of her house stood the black-haired blue-eyed Shirou Ogami and he looked rather buff; his biceps showed considerably and his clothes had holes in them. "Hikari…" he whispered as another form stood behind him.

This person was a man with golden-hair styled in a slick-back way and red eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a two-part blood-red shirt and pants that showed off his diamond abs and casual shoes. His face was rather handsome that would make any woman weak in the knees and a kind of raw emotion of authority about him.

Looking at Shirou without even a smile he asked him something. "Is that the woman you yearn for?"

The teen male nodded his head. "Yeah, she's the one Gil."

The one named Gil smiled. "She's a rather panicky girl crying your name like that! I know you want to see her but she can't know your back yet. I mean that would ruin our plan. So I need you to see the coming event."

Raising an eyebrow Shirou asked, "What event? Nothing is going to happen to Hikari, will it?"

Gil scoffed. "Tch, not sure why you should care, she broke your heart by choosing that lad, right?"

Bringing up Dermont, Shirou tightened his fist until blood soaked through it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now come on, let's see what happens next!" With that the two men flickered off the house.

* * *

**Fuyuki Airport**

Dermont Lainn looked exhausted from the trip from his trip to his beloved home of Ireland. It had been nice seeing some members from his dad's side of the family along with visiting his mother's grave but had been happy to return back to Japan.

Not only did he miss Shoko but he wondered what had happened with Hikari and Rei; did they find Shirou while he was away?

Heading for the conveyor belt for his bag lagging behind him was the brown-haired (with a touch of gray on the sides) Richard Lainn and an exuberant Seta, who looked like refreshed for some strange reason.

"Well welcome back home boys." Richard muttered as he grabbed his bag of stuff. "The traveling between these two places is exhausting!"

Dermont only scoffed and muttered his own agreement. "I didn't think it would be that rough!"

"What's the matter jarhead, can't handle the friendly skies?" Seta teased reaching for his bag. "Flying always makes you cranky!"

The teen held back a snarl. "Anyone would when dealing with you, runt!"

Richard had to agree with that. It was like Seta was on some sugar high when dealing with flying! But he didn't agree loudly. "Dermont, be nice to your brother. Seta, settle down, you've been on this high since on the flight!"

The blue-haired pre-teen on chortled at his father and brother's attempts at keeping him calm. He couldn't help it, when it came to flying he got excited and might have done things one is not supposed to do on a plane. In his defense he thought it would be okay to treat his seat as if he was in the privacy of his room. He missed Shoko for not being there as well since his dad and brother got sad when thinking about his biological mother, Stella.

_I have no memories of mom and all I hear from them is that she loved me dearly. I wish I could have met mom though…_He thought a little sadly.

He knew that he got his eyes from her and apparently her rambunctious spirit from when she was a girl (when she wasn't sick). Seta decided that he would try to break them out of their funk by being more obnoxious than he originally was which worked…somewhat.

"Dad, come on, you've been cranky too!" Seta exclaimed as the trio walked trying to find Shoko.

It was true Richard had been a little on edge but he got that way when it came to the aftermath of visiting his first wife's grave. It left him feeling sad about Stella. He thought about the "What if" factors if she were still alive and once that happened he'd grieve for her as he always did but not before remembering who he had in his life.

He looked at his sons as they walked ahead of him a little. _These are our sons, Stella. I hope you continue watching them in heaven. _He soon thought about Shoko and smiled at seeing her again.

_She's usually with us during this time and I hope she's fine from that cold she had? _Richard had called and texted when he could and she told him that she was fine and to give the boys her love.

The brown-eyed man smiled at having someone else in his life to help raise Dermont and Seta. He was grateful to her for not only accepting him and his kids but for saving him from his own depressive state all those years ago. Yet the one thing he wished he could give her was something over his reach.

_If only she could bear a child. That had consumed her since we started our marriage. She felt like less of a human and woman for not going through childbirth. _

Richard remembered those days when she cried and he comforted her and would have continued if not for a toddler Seta who called her "Mama!" at one point which made her cry out of happiness and embrace him.

_Of course she's still a mother none the less. I'm blessed to have her in my life._ Richard thought happily.

As they neared the entrance Dermont noted a certain blond by Shoko and stopped dead in his tracks. "What is that girl doing here?" He deadpanned to himself as Seta looked to him and Shoko. "Huh, isn't that your girlfriend, bro?"

"She's not my girlfriend, runt!" He remarked with ire as they headed towards them. Shoko looked happy at seeing her family return as Seta zoomed in and hugged Shoko around her waist!

Shoko smiled and returned the hug easily as Hikari gave Dermont a bright greeting with rosy-colored cheeks. "Welcome home, Dermont!"

Dermont looked baffled at seeing her and muttered out a "Hey" which soon he asked why she was here!

"I've seen Shoko-san while you were away in keeping your house clean and brightening her spirits!" She stated smiling warmly.

Shoko agreed with his classmate. "Hikari-chan helped me and we bonded. She's become the daughter I've always wanted!"

When Dermont heard this he froze while Hikari had some tears in her eyes while Seta looked somewhat baffled.

"Oh, Shoko-san…" She clasped her hands together.

"Hikari-chan…" Some tears ran down her cheeks as well and before you could say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" the two embraced in a would be a moment of happiness.

"Dermy, you have my permission to enter Hikari-chan into the family one day!" Shoko said after the moment died down.

Dermont, who tried keeping a straight face but failing horribly only looked at the red/violet eyed girl with frustration and headed for the car rather fast. Richard soon arrived, as he needed to go to the restroom and kissed his wife and greeted Hikari with humbleness while Seta treated her with distant politeness (he still felt iffy about girls) as they all headed back to their neighborhood.

* * *

**Lainn residence (evening)**

After the lucrative drive back (with Richard and Shoko talking with Hikari, a despondent Dermont and a rather quiet Seta who decided to listen to some tunes) they all arrived back to the house and invited Hikari for dinner, which she was happy to comply, to Dermont's aggravation as he reminded her "Don't you have some shrine patronage you need to contend with!" which she said that her family had part-timers working the "non-necessary stuff like handing out charms and filing away requests!".

The dinner was good with certain Ireland foods for the menu. Shoko had practiced with making that kind of food and had gotten somewhat decent with it. It tasted good and talking went around all the stuff that happened during the trip.

Dermont noted the newspaper about Shirou still being missing and would have to discuss it with Hikari when they had time. Seta saw that Shoko's hair was long which mad Shoko jump in surprise as she went to the mirror and saw that her hair was going down to the back of her kneecaps!

Richard wondered if she'd been taking good care of her hair but she dismissed that notion as she'd been using the shampoo she always used.

Hikari felt a tingling force when Shoko passed her by and wondered why she was feeling it now?

After dinner Dermont decided to walk Hikari to the front gate while Shoko took care of the dishes and Richard and Seta went upstairs to unpack their things.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Hikari?" He asked with folded arms. Hikari numbly nodded her head as she didn't know what to say to him.

Seeing that she wouldn't be making a peep he asked if she and Rei had come across Shirou?

"Not one clue of him. It's been hard not seeing him and I think the reason he disappeared was because of our union…"

A long sigh escaped Dermont's lips as he figured that would be the case. "If I'd thought it would be that bad for the guy I'd just ignore the contract." He stated as he looked at the blood seal on his left hand.

She shook her head. "We didn't have a choice but I've thought that I might have taken that choice from Shirou's hands?"

The black-haired slicked back teen gave her a questioning look as if wanting her to continue and she complied.

"I think he felt strongly for that moment. _Really _strong, as if that would make his life complete."

He looked thoughtful on the subject. "You two are childhood friends and if you'd been together for that long, it would be understandable if he felt dejected but to vanish and not say a word? That's being childish on his part!"

"Shirou is not childish!" Hikari retorted firmly coming to the defense of her friend. "He's just passionate with some things which is admirably!"

Dermont snorted. "Please, him being a baby and not telling you and causing you to worry to death? Some friend he is!"

Hikari tried keeping anger out of her tone but couldn't. "He's being more of a friend now then you are!" She cried out. "I'm worried sick for him and you say all that about him? At least he shows that he cares and not treat people like a nuisance!"

The Irish teen didn't back down. "I don't treat anyone like some nuisance even though I'm considering adding you the list!" He retorted. "Besides it's not like you know anything about me! We only met each other a month ago and you think you can add sugary words of friend to a baby like that? I might be alone but I wouldn't be selfish in making a friend worry."

"How would you know, you've never had a friend!" Hikari yelled at him in anger. "From what Shoko-san told me you've never had anyone to rely on ever since you were a kid; girls falling for you and the boys treating you with disdain for having their attention. This is why no one can be your friend with that wall around you!"

Dermont stood frozen at that. Shoko told Hikari about bits of his past. Growing angry he glared at the girl. "You shouldn't care about my alleged walled off heart; you should be worried about your fragile heart!" He challenged which made Hikari stop her worded assault. "Always whimpering and trying to make nice with people? You didn't even defend yourself from Hidiyoshi and his crew if I hadn't stopped them!"

Hikari held back a gasp as she thought about that time.

"The only time I see you firm that weakened heart of yours when it came to that card and dealing with Assassins lackeys! You worry yourself sick and deal with other problems and not your own!"

Hikari felt like she got slapped.

"If I were you I'd look in the mirror before shouting judgment at any other people!" Dermont's voice got loud at the end.

The two finished what they had to say and looked at each other as if they were strangers. Neither budged at what words got said.

Hikari had some tears escape. What happened for all this to happen? Wasn't this supposed to be their happy reunion? Dermont also felt hurt about what Hikari said about him having a closed heart.

Shoulders shaking Hikari took a step back which Dermont saw. "Wait Hikari, I didn't…" He didn't finish his sentence as Hikari cut him off.

"No…I think we both said what we were truly feeling." She took another step back. "Please tell Shoko-san I liked the dinner. I won't be coming back I guess."

Dermont felt like crap for saying that to Hikari, she was worried about her friend and he dumped all his would-be logic in her face? "Hikari don't be an idiot, I-!"

**CLAP!**

He felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Hikari lowered a hand as she slapped him. "I'm not an idiot, you jerk. And I was happy in seeing you…"  
Some tears dropped to the ground.

"Hikari…" he whispered but before he could say anything she sprinted off into the night. His feet went a couple of paces but stopped. Dermont felt like a wall was between them.

* * *

Walking back inside dejected he went past the kitchen in which Shoko finished the last one.

"Hmm, Dermy what's wrong?" She asked wiping her hands off a dish rag.

He didn't answer at first and tried avoiding her gaze. "Dermy…"

"Will you stop calling me Dermy!" Dermont's voice got loud once again. "This is your fault, Shoko!"

Shoko stood stunned at the verbal attack. "Dermy-!"

"Stop calling me that! Why'd you tell Hikari my past? Why'd you have to open that mouth of yours?"

Shoko shook at what he said. "I…I was only explaining some things as a way for her to get to know you and…."

"Well you shouldn't be interfering in my life and telling people about it!" He yelled to her. "That's private and you told her! She doesn't need to know that I never had a friend! She doesn't need to know about anything about me!" Dermont's eyes showed anger. "If you really were a mother you wouldn't say that!"

Shoko held a chest to her heart. "Dermy?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled which Richard heard and came rushing downstairs. He saw his wife trying to hold back tears and moved in on Dermont.

"Why is your mother crying and why are you yelling at her?!" He yelled at his angry son.

Dermont only scoffed. "Mother, she's no mother of mine; she's more a mother to Seta than me!"

Shoko felt like a knife got plunged to her heart at every syllable being said. She did her best to hold back a wail.

Richard was thrown by this. "Don't say that about Shoko, Dermont! She's been more of a mother to you as well and I won't have you smudge her name!"

"Please, I know that if my real mother was alive you wouldn't be with her!" He accused his dad. "I saw the way you cried at her gravestone. You didn't forget her and never will!" Dermont then said something unforgivable. "Besides she can't eve bear you a child!"

Richard looked beside himself and looked at Shoko who didn't look him in the eye as silent tears fell. He grabbed Dermont by his collar. "I don't know what the fuck is with this attitude but I will not have you disrespect me or Shoko! Apologize to her! Now!"

Dermont glared at his dad and soon turned his eyes to a sobbing Shoko. _I did it again…I'm hurting someone else. _His eyes turned somewhat soft at seeing Shoko.

The teen got out of his father's grip and ran out the door. "DERMONT!" Richard yelled as he too went out and only saw a fleeting figure in the distance.

* * *

Dermont didn't know where he was going but he needed to find a place to clear his head. Why did he say all that to Shoko, to a woman who loved him like a son? Why'd he let his temper and logic get in the way of talking with Hikari like that?

As he turned a corner he accidentally bumped into Rei Tachibana, who had come back from a meeting with the student council and her bag with some books hit the ground.

"Watch where you're going you bastard wearing," She stopped her mouth from running when she saw Dermont. "Oh, Lainn-san it's you?"

Getting up he helped her up. "Sorry, Tachibana, I didn't see you there!" He helped pick up some of her stuff. "Hey, can I stay with you for a while; I need a place to think?"

Rei didn't know what was wrong but could tell he was in distress. With a nod they both headed towards her place.

* * *

**Lainn residence**

Back at the Lainn household, Shoko continued crying as they both moved to their room as Richard tried comforting her. "He's right you know, I'm not fit to be a mother!"

Richard shook his head as he answered. "Not true Shoko. You are a wonderful mother and I'm not sure what was wrong with him but I'll give him a firm talking too when he gets home!"

Shoko shook her head. "No he's right, I had no right telling Hikari-chan his business like that. I think I might have ruined his chance at having a friend."

"Shoko you can't think negatively on that."

The black-haired woman glared at her husband. "Why not, it's true; I'm not fit as anyone's mother given I can't have kids!"

This stopped Richard from speaking.

"I am a failure as a wife who can't even bear a child for the man I love! And I can never fill your broken heart." She whispered dejected.

Richard stopped her right there. "You have healed my heart Shoko. When Stella died I was at the lowest point in my life. With two kids I didn't think I'd survive without you!"

"No, I think you would have done just fine." Her voice sounded dead as she got up from him and headed to the window.

"Shoko, what are you doing?" He called out to her.

Turning around her eyes looked cold. "I'll be free of this pain. I don't want this anymore." A violet outline shined before covering her in a cocoon of magic that pushed Richard back to the bad hard.

After the sequence ended Shoko stood in a different attire; a short black dress with high-heeled boots and her hair looked purple. She also wore a cover around her eyes.

Richard looked baffled by the sudden change! "Shoko!"

She chuckled under her breath. "I won't be tethered down by this pain for I am free!" She soon opened their window and stepped out to the veranda as she grew white wings on her back and flew to the night air.

Richard rushed to the outside and called her name over but it looked like she was ignoring him! "No…Shoko! SHOKO!"

* * *

In the sky above the neighborhood Shoko felt freedom for the first time! She would escape her past and not look to the future anymore! "I am the wind, I am free! And nothing will take my newfound pleasure from me!"

Some tears escaped as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach not knowing the one thing she wanted was already in her hands.

* * *

**Himemiya Shrine**

Hikari ran back to the shrine grounds where she had cried all her emotions out. She lamented on why that happened and looked down at her own crest. "Dermont…I'm so sorry!" She wept as she placed her head between her knees.

"Hikari…" A male voice said.

Snapping to she saw a rather buff Shirou standing a couple of meters in front! Gasping she placed a hand over her chest. "Shirou…."

"Hey, sorry I've been gone all that time!" He answered with a devil-may-care smile as Hikari went to hug him. "Oh Shirou, I was so worried! I already placed an ad in the paper about you being missing and…"

He stopped her there as he placed a hand beneath her chin. "Yeah I saw that and when I got back I explained that it was my fault for not telling anyone where I went."

Smiling through the tears she asked him, "Doesn't matter, I'm just happy you are all right!" She was about to move but soon felt his strong hands over her shoulders. "Hmm, what is it Shirou?"

"You were crying, did that bastard do that to you?" He asked in a dead serious voice.

"No, I mean, we got in an argument about you and it moved to something else and," She started crying once again. "I said such horribly things to him. I ran my mouth without thinking and now he hates me!"

As she got all this out Shirou didn't look surprised or happy just content. Taking his chance he once lifted her chin towards him. "Hikari, I want you to break off your pact with Dermont!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me, I know you can dissolve your pact with him." He said again. "He doesn't deserve it. You need a partner who will never make you cry, someone who will bring you happiness and stick with you and never question! Let me be that person, Hikari."

The blonde teen continued being in shock at what he was doing as she felt as if she was being pulled towards him.

"I can be all that and more if you have me. Because you see Hikari, I…" Shirou whispered as his lips almost brushed against Hikari's. "I…"

"Shirou, you…" Hikari whispered as she continued feeling drawn to him.

* * *

**Enizbern castle**

Back at the castle Illya looked ecstatic at what scenarios had happened and couldn't be any more thrilled! "This is working out better than expected, it seems Shirou finally came back and is luring Hikari to his side? And Shoko has given into the power of the Rider card!"

She looked at the screen with Shoko flying in the air. "Surprising given that Rider has no flying attributes. Hmm, I guess that's her deepest ambition? No matter, even if that's the case and even should Hikari and Dermont weasel out of their own problems how will they go about saving her?"

Illya smiled like a certain cloaked witch. "This will turn to tragedy in the long run. Let's see how they deal with a woman whose been denied the one thing she craves?" A laugh echoed throughout the castle.

The night continues.

* * *

**Feeling them feels yet, readers? And tears?**

**Sorry for cutting that off but I think it's a good spot to stop for the time being and let things settle. A long night will be in stored for the characters as they deal with Shoko-Rider. And even surprising that Shirou has returned and with Gil, how's that possible?**

**Hope you liked the back story of Shoko and how she met Richard. I'll go into detail about Richard's side of things when I get to the Lancer arc later to explain if and how he knows about magi and the like. I actually felt sad writing certain parts of the story with Shoko and Dermont's argument since it really is bad what he told her.**

**If you think that's a major part of the story then it's not, that's a prologue to what I have in stored for Shoko down the line which will have an impact on all the characters but I'll say they have to free her first if that's going to go down! Starlight knows where I'm going with this since her characters are part of this so no asking what I have in stored!**

**Let's hope Hikari and Dermont can work out their differences and what's this, I got Rei in the matter? I'm building something with that soon. **

**I'm trying to get some storylines out the way so I can get to the typical "Harem" chapter with the characters. I estimate 3 or 4 more chapters will suffice but don't hold me to it.**

**Glad I got started with this story again, let's hope I continue it!**

**Oh, I'm trying to take my time with more character development and keeping it consistent. I rushed with Dermont's personality by not thinking it through and made him obnoxious when he's really not. I'm trying to keep him level-headed with a dry sense of humor. You know, deadpan stuff! **

**So I made a correction after I was told that to better fit his PO, the correction is in chapter 2 if your curious!**

**So that's my goal to flesh out these characters and take my time! Even though I got where I want the story to go I have to learn that the characters are important too and not to rush for the sake of getting chapters out quickly. You live and learn as they say!**

**That's it for me, now I got to show some love for some other stories but I'll get back to this one at an early date!**

**Peace!**


End file.
